In the eye of the storm
by Lil2393
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are traveling to Russia on his private jet when the pilot has a heart attack, and they end up crash landing on the top of a mountain. They are both hurt and with limited supplies, facing dangers that Oliver cannot simply take down with his arrows. Will they make it out alive? And if they do, how will this experience change them forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Just a few notes:

This story is COMPLETE. I'm correcting it, so I'll post the chapters according to that.

I apologize for any errors you might find, English is not my first language.

This story was inspired by the novel "The mountain between us" by Charles Martin

I'd love to read your thoughts and suggestions. Just please be kind.

Happy reading!

* * *

 _This was bad._

That was the first thought passing through Oliver's mind as soon as he regained consciousness. He was still secured to the airplane's sit, his head hanging down.

He blinked once. _Dark_.

Blinked twice. _Still dark._

The third time he finally managed to open his eyes, and the fog dissipated slowly.

The first thing he saw was white. Everywhere. Paradise, maybe? The pain in his chest told him ptherwise.

Snow.

Then his eyes landed on the pilot. Dead.

And just like that, his mind went blank. Panic filled him.

 _Felicity_.

He looked around frantically, the central part of the airplane was almost intact, but the tail was gone. _No no no_. Felicity was nowhere to be seen.

He needed to move, make sure she was still with him. Alive.

He fought with the seat's belt, until finally he broke himself free. Coughing loudly, he fell down on the snow that already covered most part of the place. _How much time had passed?_ A sharp pain in his chest made him lose his breath again. Broken ribs. _Great_.

He inhaled deeply, and then he dragged himself outside.

They crashed on the top of a friggin mountain.

He scanned the snow quickly and finally, he saw her.

Blonde hair spread on the snow ten feet from him…she was almost completely cover with it. Forgetting about his ribs, he ran to her and fell on his knees next to her body, gasping.

Felicity was pale like a ghost, lips blue. He placed two fingers on her neck, praying. When he felt her strong pulse, a sound of relief escaped his mouth. He placed his hands on her head, her neck, then her shoulders, and he froze. Her right arm was broken above the elbow, the bone in a weird angle.

Damn it.

He froze again when he reached her left knee. It was swollen and warm.

The broken arm was a problem. A big one. He had to put the bone back in place.

Making a quick check of his surroundings he knew the plane was their best cover from the snow and the cold, at least for now.

He put one arm under her back ad another under her knees.

Thank God she was unconscious, because every movement was painful for both of them. He forced himself to move fast, and once they were back inside the wreckage he laid her down carefully.

He looked at the airplane again; their luggage were gone, so all that they had left were their personal bags.

He focused back on her arm. To move the bone back in place he needed to pull very hard, so he took off her winter jacket, studying the better angle to doing it. When he placed his hand on her arm, ready to pull, she blinked her eyes open.

"Oliver?"

"Damn it, Felicity. Couldn't you remain unconscious for a little longer?" he said, brushing his palm on the soft, cold skin of her cheek.

"What happened? What did I miss?" She asked, a pained little smile on her face.

He almost laughed at her incredible spirit.

"Oh, not much. You can check 'plane crash' off your bucket list."

"Great. Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"My arm hurts...very much."

"It's broken. I need to put the bone back in place but-" She interrupted him. "It's going to hurt like hell?" He looked at her with sad eyes. "Yeah."

"Well, we can't leave it like that, right?" She breathed heavily.

"No."

"Do it."

He nodded, positioning himself with his hands on her arm and his feet planted on the wall behind her back for leverage. His ribs hurt. He looked at her.

"Ready?"

She nodded, closing her eyes.

He pulled.

The scream of pain reverberated through the silence of the place, and right into his chest.

Then she was unconscious again. Oliver wiped away her tears, gently placing her arm on her chest. He searched in his pack the old shirt he usually used to work out, and he ripped it apart to wrap it around her arm.

He knew Felicity too well, so when he found in her bag a first aid kit, he wasn't surprised. He took care of the few cuts on her neck and face and by the time he was done his ribs were giving him big problems breathing. So he secured her arm to her neck, before collapsing beside her.

* * *

When he regained consciousness again, it was dark outside. He lighted his watch; it was almost one in the morning.

He turned his head to Felicity and found her awake, staring out of the airplane. He took her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him.

"You're hurt."

His look of surprise made her rolling her eyes.

"I have X-Ray sight."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "You're breathing like you have a brick pressing on your chest…I'm guessing, two ribs?"

"Three."

"Should you be moving?" she asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about me."

"Worrying is my job. And we just survived a plane crash in the middle of nowhere, so I'm totally justified." He sighed and moved to sit upright.

"Oliver…I have two question."

He turned to look at her. "Go."

"Okay. Is he dead?" She pointed to the pilot. Oliver passed a hand to his face. "Yes. I think he had an heart attack and that's why we're here. I don't think he suffered."

She closed her eyes, a tear running down her cheek. He wiped it away with his finger.

"The second thing?" he asked, trying to focus her attention away from the dead body a few feet away.

"Right. Is my arm bleeding?"

He immediately moved to check her broken arm but she stopped him. "The other one."

He looked over and saw the blood soaking her pullover. With his knife, he cut the fabric.

"I didn't see it before. It's deep, you need stitches."

"I hate needles." her voice was small and inclined in fear.

"I know. But it's too deep. I'll be quick, I promise."

She flinched a few times, but stayed silent with her eyes closed. When he was done, he bandaged it and then looked at her, making her open her eyes.

"What else hurts?" He asked, caressing her cheek.

"Him." she answered nodding at the pilot. He smiled. "What else?"

"The heart."

His hand brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her face.

"Physically or emotionally?"

"This is officially: The Worst Day Ever." She answered instead.

He chuckled. "Thank God for your sense of humor, but seriously Felicity, where does it hurt?"

She sighed. "Everything hurts right now. My arm, my knee, my neck, my head. Everything."

"Your knee is swollen, probably you hit a rock when we crashed down, that's why I found you outside. It's going to hurt for a while. The biggest problem is your arm. We have to keep it as still as possible."

"I'm cold." She shivered. "I packed two winter blankets…" He found them and placed both on top of her. Felicity looked at him. "And you?"

He squeezed her hand. "I'll go outside for moment."

When he saw the trace of fear in her eyes, he added. "I'm right outside, talk to me."

He stepped out of the wreckage.

"What do you see?" She asked from the airplane.

Trees, snow…more trees, more snow. Basically…nothing. No sign of civilization or lights. They probably crashed on a hill, on the top of a forest, God knows where.

"Hmm…"

"Don't 'sweeten the pill' with me…I can take it."

He inhaled deeply. "You're going to love it. The view is amazing. There's a city not even a mile from us, lights, and I can see a Starbucks's sign from here. I also found a GPS phone in the snow, I already called the hospital, they're on their way."

Silence.

Then her small voice filled his ears.

"Oh thank God! I was worried you would tell me that there's nothing but trees and snow and that we are kilometers from any kind of civilization. Now I can rest easy."

He smiled.

"I'm going to check around here, be right back."

"Since you're out, can you bring me a cheeseburger with fries and a slice of cake?"

"Chocolate?" He shouted back.

"Like you need to ask."

He chuckled.

About an half an hour later, he came back to the airplane, sitting beside her.

"So, I have a bad news and a good one. Which one first?" He asked, taking the cup in his bag and pouring inside a bunch of snow to melt. At least they had plenty of water.

"The good one." She murmured, drinking the ice cold liquid.

"I know what we have to do." He filled the cup again, waiting for the snow to melt.

"What?"

"We need to move. I saw a few rivers that from here ran down to the valley. The more we go down, the more chance we'll have to find roads or at least some sign of civilization. I think we arrived in Russia, but we crashed on a mountain much more high and north than planned."

Felicity was watching him intensely. "And the bad news?"

He breathed heavily, leaning his back against the wall. "I don't know how much high or north we are…It can be only few kilometers from a village, a little city, or…"

"Or we crashed in some deserted Russian forest in the middle of winter, where there's no civilization, no Wi-Fi, but only scary big animals and a lot of snow." She interrupted him, raising her blue eyes to his.

"Pretty much."

"But when we crashed the GPS of the plane should have send our location-"

"You mean the GPS scattered in tiny little pieces spread all over the plane?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I packed all of my tech in my suitcase-" She stopped herself, scanning the wreckage briefly.

"- which it isn't here…so, I assume it landed somewhere in this forest, and now a bear is feeding himself with my babies."

"I don't think tablets and computers are a bear's favorite meal."

"The point is, we have no way to contact anyone. Do you think John is going to find us?"

Diggle was home with his seven months pregnant wife, like he was supposed to. The trip to Russia had been planned for weeks and it couldn't be skipped. It was supposed to be a quick stay to secure the association of Queen Consolidated with an independent company. And a night meeting with Anatoly and the Bratva.

They were alone.

But he thought it twice before saying it out loud. There was only so much she could take right now.

He opened his eyes, kneeling beside her.

"Look, one problem at the time. As soon as we move from here, we'll have a better idea of where we are, and we can figure it out a way to get home. Okay?"

She nodded silently.

"I need to look at your arm." He removed the blankets away from her, and released her arm from her chest. He placed his hands on her skin. It was swollen, warm, and blue and green colored her skin.

"You're hands are cold." She whispered looking at him, and their eyes met.

"Sorry. When we'll move, it's going to hurt like hell and I can't do nothing about it, only secured it to your neck as tight as possible."

"I know." She squeezed his hand. He leaned his other hand to her face, stroking her cheek. "Rest, we leave in the morning." She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

Felicity closed her eyes, while Oliver put the blankets back on her body. He sat beside her, packing all their things for the next day: med kit, a lighter he had found on the pilot, two cups, a couple of snacks Felicity had took for the flight, some dry clothes, a knife and some other things.

Thank God they left Starling City wearing winter clothes.

He turned to face the woman beside him and he found her already asleep.

He watched her intensely, mapping all of the bruises and the cuts. Pain was clear in her features.

Three years had passed and she didn't fail to surprised him every day. They've been through hell…Merlin, Slade the Glades and a lot more. This was probably the cherry on the cake. A few months back he decided that he wanted to live, to give it a shot; so he asked her to dinner because, why not? He loved her. He even told her so. But when his life almost killed her again…He pulled back, pushing her away. And he knew that he had hurt her.

So now they didn't talk about it, at all. It was a silent agreement between them, both knowing their feelings, both keeping them silent.

He laid beside her holding her hand in his, and almost instantly he succumbed to oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

As always, I apologize for any errors you may find, English is not my first language.

Happy reading!

* * *

A puff of air across his neck woke him from his slumber.

Everything hurt.

 _Everything_.

His eyes snapped open when Felicity groaned more loudly, shifting in pain beside him.

He immediately sat up, placing his hands on the skin of her arm. It was hot and double the size of the other, the skin tense. The pain in her features almost unbearable for him to look at.

Her eyes opened, reflecting how exhausted she was. He could bet she didn't sleep at all.

"Oliver—?" Her voice feeble and hoarse.

He started massaging her arm with the snow.

"I know it hurts; but keeping it cold will make it swell a little less."

"It's not a pleasant feeling, that's for sure."

"Hold on for a minute. We can't cool it down too much, the blood needs to circulate to your hand."

She winced.

"I broke my wrist when I was little, but it didn't hurt like this."

He raised his brows in question.

"What? You may find it hard to believe but I was a very active child, always playing outside. One day, I don't remember how, I broke my left wrist and the doctor told me that I had to take a rest for a while, and it was summer, so you can imagine my happiness to be forced to stay home. My father was also home from work during that time, and he started to show me his work, computers and all sort of tech…"

He could see her smile to herself.

"Let's just say that I didn't play outside that much anymore. It's one of my best memories..."

She came back to the present, shaking her head a little.

"I'm sorry I-"

"You never told me that."

Oliver was looking at her with a mix of wonder and sadness.

"It's not important-"

"It doesn't have to be important, it's something that makes you happy. And I would like to know the things that makes you happy."

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, until she broke his gaze.

"Well, coffee makes me happy, but you already knew that. I'm dying for a cup of coffee right now…and some pain medications."

Oliver was securing the arm back against her chest when his eyes sparkled, like he had remembered something.

"Maybe I can help with that…" He searched in his bag and took out a few sachets of coffee powder.

She eyed him intensely, raising a brow.

"Don't lie to me, mister. Is that what I think it is?"

He smiled. "It is. I bought it at the airport for you."

She squealed in delight. "I love you, Oliver Queen!"

He couldn't stop his hand from shaking a little at her words.

It took a moment before the full meaning of what she said settled in her head. "I mean…in a totally platonic way, of course. Like - _we just plane crashed in a forest in Russia and you have coffee_ \- kind of way".

He could see her mentally face-palming herself, so he gave her a minute by turning away to melt the snow.

Then he handed her the coffee.

"It's cold, but it's something."

She smiled. "It's perfect."

"I think we better get going, I want to reach the river as soon as possible. We have to find some food, we can't survive long if we don't eat."

He placed their bags on his back, while she raised. As soon as her body weighed on her knee, she almost collapsed. Oliver reached immediately to steady her.

"What is it?"

"My knee hurts."

He crouched down in front of her to check her injury.

"You can't walk like this."

"I have to."

"It's sprained. If you walk on it you'll damaged even more and you won't even be able to stand without screaming in pain."

She sat down again, biting her lip.

Then she looked at him in the eyes, a resolute look on her face.

"You leave me here, then."

His eyes snapped back to her.

"What? Felicity, finish your coffee."

"Oliver-"

"Stop. I'm not leaving you here."

"I'll slow you down. You can walk faster alone, you can find help…and then come back for me."

"Sure, and when I do - if I can do it - I'll find you dead from the cold; or from starvation, or eaten alive from an animal, or dead from septicemia. Or maybe - why not - I fall in a ravine and we both die alone, worrying for each other. You come with me, end of the story. I'll carry you."

"But-"

"I'm serious."

"Oliver you're hurt, too. You can barely breathe, you can't carry me for miles. It's going to take ages-"

He kneeled in front of her face, cupping her cheeks with his cold hands.

"Felicity, _please._ "

He shook his head a little, closing his eyes.

"Don't. Don't ask me to leave you here. I can't."

He was _pleading_.

Felicity could see the tension irradiating from his body, the way his shoulders became rigid and how the vein in his neck was pulsating.

She put a hand on his, sighing.

"Fine."

With that single word, his body relaxed in front of her.

"But if we both die eaten by a scary bear because you were too busy carrying me around like a doll, I will spend my eternity hunting you."

He placed an arm behind her back and the other under her legs, careful for the knee, then he stood.

He smiled, adjusting her in his arms.

"Deal."

"Ready?"

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the comments and the responses to this story, they really make my day better.

As always, I apologize for any errors you might find, English is not my first language.

Happy reading!

* * *

She didn't say much for the first hour, they both didn't.

He was focusing on breathing and walking with the snow constantly at his knees; and he was having a hard time doing both, since he lost sensibility in his feet ten minutes after leaving the wreckage of the plane.

Felicity had her head pillowed on his shoulder with her non injured arm circling his neck, trying as much as she could to weigh less on his arms.

They ended up walking for three hours before Oliver almost collapsed on the ground. His ribs were pulsating, taking his breath away.

They were in a more dense part of the forest, with the trees covering all of the clouded sky. And they didn't see anything beside a lot of snow, not even an animal.

Which Felicity was grateful for.

Oliver stopped under a particular big tree, depositing her so that she could rest against it.

He sat beside her.

He could barely inhale without wincing in pain, but when he turned to face to her, he knew that he was fine compared to what she was feeling.

She was pale like a ghost, her eyes were closed with dark circles around them, her lips blue.

A few seconds later, she turned away from him and emptied her already empty stomach in the snow. He moved in a blink, pulling her hair away from her face, keeping her against his chest while her body shook with spasms.

"Breathe, Felicity." He caressed her hair, making her lean her head against him.

She was in so much pain that she was having a hard time staying conscious. He laid her down again, covering her with the blankets.

"Oliver-"

He placed his hands on her cold cheeks, wiping a few tears away. "Shh, don't try to talk. The adrenaline is wearing off, that's why you feel sick."

She curved her lips, trying to smile; but her face just contorted in pain.

"I think you have a concussion. Does your head hurt?"

"Not more than my arm and leg."

He nodded, opening her jacket he took a hand full of snow and covered her broken arm with it. She trapped her lip between her teeths.

"I'm sorry, we have to keep it cold. We also need to find something that will help you with the pain, and fast."

She squeezed his hand. "Some magical island herbs?"

He smiled. "Something like that."

"Fine, I'm all for it."

He put her jacket back on, seating beside her.

"How far do you think is the river?" She snuggled deeply under the covers, only her eyes peeking out.

He leaned back against the tree, too.

They had covered a small track in those three hours because he had to move slowly, both because he couldn't breathe and for not jolt her too much. So the river was probably a lot more far away that he would like, at least six-seven hours of walking.

He opened his eyes and found her staring at him with an eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer.

He winked at her.

"It's just behind those trees there, right beside the hospital and Big Belly Burger."

They stared at each other in silence, and then she chuckled, flashing a full smile at him.

And he couldn't look away.

Because _God_ , she was _beautiful_.

There wasn't much he could do to make her feel better physically, but if he could put a smile on her face, he sure as hell would try.

Without saying another word, he moved near her, bringing her closer to his body to share the warmth and the blankets, pillowing her head on his chest.

As he felt her tense body relax against his, he allowed himself to drift slowly into exhaustion…and just when he welcomed the darkness, he heard her whisper against his chest.

"Thank you."

* * *

Felicity woke up from the pain.

So much pain.

When she managed to open her eyes, she saw trees moving in front of her. She had to blink twice before realizing that they were walking and she was back in Oliver's arms, cocooned under the two blankets. Her eyes moved from his chest to his eyes.

He was focused on the road ahead but she could see the exhaustion in his features, from the way he carried the both of them, the worried and tensed set of his jaw and shoulders.

All of that told her that their conditions hadn't change while she was asleep. They didn't find the river, or a shelter, and definitely they didn't find someone who could save them.

 _Yay._

She took one of the blanket draped over her and silently wrapped it around his shoulders, her good hand finding place back on his chest.

He stopped walking and their eyes met.

He smiled softly, squeezing his arms around her.

"Hi."

"Hi." She breathed. "How long I was out?"

He eyed his watch. "Three hours, more or less. I think we're almost there, maybe a few hours."

"You should have woke me."

"The more you sleep, the less you're in pain."

He was studying her. His eyes roamed across her face and his eyebrows were furrowed.

Without a word he started moving again.

"Do I look so bad?" she asked smiling; because yeah, judging by her hair and everything, she was sure she was rocking the _'plane crash look'_.

The joking tone in her voice was a sharp contrast to the look on his face.

"You're beautiful."

He kept looking ahead, but his voice was sure, almost forceful, and there wasn't a hint of playfulness in his tone.

And she _blushed_.

They were literally marooned in the middle of a forest in one of the coldest state in the world, both of them in pain and tired, and she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

She cleared her throat. "That goes both ways you know…"

His eyebrows raised.

"...the more you sleep the less you're in pain."

His lips curved a little. "So, don't I rock the _'plane crash look',_ too?"

 _Of course she said that aloud._

She groaned, hiding her face in his chest. "This situation doesn't help my mouth filter problem."

He chuckled. "It's reassuring to know that some things never change."

Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Oliver, I'm serious. You need to sit down and rest for a while."

"I'm fine."

"The blood that came out of your mouth when you were coughing doesn't exactly speak 'fine'."

His eyes locked with hers.

"How-"

She kept her gaze on his chest.

"Red is a pretty bright color on the snow." Her voice was low and tiny, and he didn't miss the note of worry and fear in it.

He held her a little tighter for a moment, leaning his forehead to rest on her head.

"It's nothing, Felicity. I swear."

She nodded and he kissed her hair.

"As soon as we find a more covered place we'll rest."

* * *

They ended up walking for another half-hour before finding a little alcove under a rocky wall. It was small but at least it was dry from the snow.

As soon as he deposited her down against the wall, he collapsed beside her breathing through his nose.

After a few minutes, he pulled her closer covering both with the blankets. The ground was cold under them, making her shiver.

They stayed silent for a while, Felicity drawing patterns on his chest with her fingers, while his hand was traveling up and down her back, warming her up.

It's amazing how life or death's situations can erase physical barriers between people. A few days before the thought of being that close to Oliver was unlikely, to say the least.

And now, she couldn't imagine not to. She smiled to herself at the thought.

Oliver reached for their backpacks, taking the cup and a couple of Felicity's snacks. He melted the snow and offered both to her.

Felicity's stomach twisted a little.

"I'm not hungry." She whispered, the pain of her body transpiring through her voice.

Oliver turned a little to her, bringing his fingers to her cheek.

"I know. But you have to eat something, your body needs it for healing. And we have to drink a lot, to keep our kidneys working."

She eyed the bar, and then his face again.

She didn't stand a chance against his pleading, beautiful blue eyes.

"Good to know." He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

 _Oh, come on._

She groaned, taking the food from his hand without looking at him.

"I'm not even going to apologize anymore." She grumbled.

"It's refreshing."

She snorted. "It's embarrassing. I hate it."

He tighter his arms around her, suddenly serious.

"I love it."

His voice was so soft and gentle that she tore her eyes from the ground, meeting his stare.

And just like that, the air surrounding them became electric.

She blinked at the emotions in his voice, his breath was warm against her face, and her hand moved involuntary to his neck, bringing him closer.

Neither of them were able to look away from each other. He leaned closer, caressing the dark skin under her eyes. Her hand clutched to his neck, keeping him glued to her body, sharing the same air.

She was shaking, and she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from the emotions running through her veins.

The whole situation must been messing with her feelings and weaknesses because…

She had promised herself she was _done_ with this.

His choices had hurt her, more than she was comfortable to admit. She had suffered, and she was determined to move on...to protect herself.

And yet, she was incapable of turning away.

Because this…was the most powerful emotion she had ever experienced.

Because this was Oliver.

 _She loved him_.

She had come to terms with that.

But she knew he hadn't.

And she wasn't sure her heart could take another blow, another refusal.

Not from him.

 _Could she?_

As if he had heard her thoughts, sensed her hesitation, his breath ghosted from her mouth up along her face, until his lips touched her forehead.

She shut her eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, with his lips on her skin and her hand gripping his neck.

Until she whispered. "How long do you think we can go on like this?"

He closed his eyes too, lingering on her skin.

"I don't know."

Neither one of them knew exactly if they were talking about surviving in the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Holidays and New Year everyone! Let's hope it's going to be better than 2016. #FU2016

Thank you all for the comments and responses to this story, they really make my day better.

* * *

Oliver was already awake by the time a few sunbeams peeked behind the dark clouds. He was lying on his side, watching the sleeping woman beside him shift in pain when a cracking sound echoed in the silence of the forest. He slowly raised into a sitting position, scanning the early morning forest, when his eyes landed on the responsible.

A deer.

It was the first animal they saw since they had landed in that place.

He sat still, watching the deer studying them. It was big.

Unfortunately Felicity chose that moment to stir, and the animal disappeared in a blink.

She moved again beside him, waking up completely. He turned to her, caressing her cheek.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"Not so good."

He raised, removing the blankets. "Can you stand? I want you to be in a elevated position for a while. Your blood needs to circulate to your legs."

She nodded, offering her hand.

"Put your weight only on your good leg." He pulled her up, and she bounced a little on her left leg, grasping his shoulder for balance. He tighten his grip on her waist.

"My head spins." She said, leaning her forehead to his shoulder.

"It's okay, just breathe." One of his hand traveled to her neck, caressing the skin at her nape.

They stayed like that for a while.

His lips moved from her hair down to her forehead. "You're trembling."

He touched her skin with his lips, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You're hot, Felicity."

A soft giggle escaped into his shoulder. "You're hot, too."

His hand traveled down her cheek, making her look at him in the eyes.

"No, I mean you have the fever. A very high fever."

His voice was strained with worry, his hands moving up and down her arms to warm her up.

"Oh…"

"We have to move. We won't survive long if we don't find a better shelter, real food, and something for your arm."

"Okay."

"Come on."

After a cup of cold coffee, they packed their things and he lifted her up in his arms. Felicity draped the blankets around both of them and they were on the move again.

She fell asleep in his arms ten minutes after leaving their previous spot and she kept sleeping for hours.

Oliver was tired, his ribs hurt like hell and his feet were frozen from the snow.

But when he looked down at the woman in his arms, every bit of pain suddenly became silent, his entire being focused only on her.

She was suffering, he knew that. But not once she complained. She was putting a brave face for him, but every night he felt her move against him, moaning in pain, sometimes with a few tears running down her cheek.

And now she had the fever.

He was getting more and more worried, more frustrated and angry...because there was really nothing much he could do. But even in the middle of the fucked up situation they were in, she could still made him feel hope.

Only by watching her, with her wit and positive attitude, or even by only listening to her slow breaths against his chest she could calm his soul.

She had that power over him.

The night before was a clear example of that.

He wanted to kiss her. _Badly_.

He knew that part of the urgency they both felt was also due to the circumstances they were in, to the fact that they were alone and only each other to count on…but in that moment he didn't care.

Because there was only… _her_. And he wanted her.

But the istant he felt her body tense and the hesitation in her eyes, he pulled back.

He understood that hesitation. He caused it by pushing her away too many times before.

Oliver hated himself for that.

* * *

After hours of walking and thoughts, he finally found what they were looking for.

He fasted his pace until it was right in front of him. The river was frozen, but big. The ground around it more free from the trees.

He spotted the perfect place to spent the night, in a little alcove of rocks, just a few feet away from the water.

He gently deposited Felicity down, and she didn't wake up. He brushed away the hair from her face, covering her with both blankets before turning around, scanning the area.

It was a good spot. Away from the wind and dry from the snow.

Oliver breathed heavily, the air invading his lungs.

Time to get to work.

* * *

When Felicity finally woke up, she was warm.

The pain was still there, though.

She blinked, and the first thing she saw was flames dancing in front of her eyes.

She sat up so quickly that the pain in her arm made her choke on a breath.

A fire. Oliver made a camping fire. _Wow_. She took a moment just to enjoy the warmth.

Speaking of Oliver, she scanned the area but she didn't find him around. He was probably searching for wood or supplies.

She hoped.

And then she saw the river.

They made it.

The urge to see it up-close made Felicity grip the rock behind her back and push up her body. She was so weak that she had difficulty staying up right. She wobbled a little, trying to gain balance on the good leg. Spikes of pain ran through her whole body and she questioned for how long she stayed out. The sky was dark, had she slept the whole day?

Taking a deep breath, she started bouncing lightly toward the river, helping herself with the trees. Finally she reached the riverside. She leaned completely on a tree, watching the ice.

She could kill someone for a shower.

 _Literally._

A hand on her shoulder made her squeak in fear, and she would have fallen if Oliver wasn't there to catch her.

"Whoa whoa It's me, it's just me." He made her lean into his body, his arms circling her waist.

"You scared me." Her eyes meeting his. He smiled a little.

"I'm sorry. You scared me too when I didn't see you where I left you." His hand brushed her blond locks away from her face.

"I wanted to see it…the river, I mean. I wanted to see the river."

He smiled, studying her face for a moment. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." _Yeah, sure_.

He rolled his eyes. "I can see that."

He kissed her forehead, feeling her temperature. "You're still have the fever."

She grumbled into his chest. "How do you feel?"

He sighted. "Tired."

"Me too."

She tilted her face up to look at him. "How long I was out?"

"Almost all day. You did wake up a few times, probably from the fever."

"Then how can I still be tired after sleeping all day?"

"We plane crashed."

She snorted. "Yeah, that explains it all."

He smiled, picking her up. "Come on. We have the fire and I found some herbs that will help you feel a bit better. And…I'm working on a bow."

"Well, it's a fortune that at least one of us have all this surviving thing figure it out."

"I have some experience with that. Too bad this isn't an island."

She snapped her fingers together, grinning.

"Damn it."

* * *

They settled down near the fire, under the blankets. He had found some White Willow's bark for her fever and some Echinacea for the infection, so he melted the snow and prepared the infusion while she ate one snack.

The last one was his dinner.

After she drank the infusion, he checked her leg and put some snow on her arm.

Then, he went back on working on his bow, the fire warming up his tired body.

She nodded at the bow. "Old habits die hard."

"Yeah, let's hope I didn't lose my skills with my luggage."

She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking at the flames dancing in the dark forest.

She kept staring at it while he worked at curving the branches, and then she broke the silence.

"Do you-"

She shook her head. He stopped working, turning to look at her. "What?"

When she shook her head again, he cupped her cheek, making her look at him. "Talk to me."

"Do you think we can make it? I mean, the odds are pretty much stuck against us. And let's face it, I'm not really a camping person, I don't like camping, I don't like animals, and I don't like the cold and the snow…oh and I don't do well without a bathroom, and Wi-Fi…and coffee. Warm coffee, real coffee-"

She was leaving on a tangent, and he couldn't help but just looking at her with a stupid smile on his face.

"Felicity…"

"And a shower. I need a shower Oliver, I literally can't survive much longer without soap. And right now, I don't do well without some pain medication either. I would really love some pain meds right now and-"

"Hey."

She stopped the rambling all together. He was looking at her with soft eyes, brushing her cheek with his thumbs.

"Yes, I think we can make it. I don't know how yet, but I will bring you home Felicity, I promise."

She nodded, but he tilted her head up with his finger.

"We need to keep moving. The river goes down toward the valley, we need to follow it. This mountain is one ridge above the other, the more we go down the more chance we have to find something that we'll help us figure things out, and maybe, less snow and a more warm temperature. Tomorrow morning you'll stay here with the fire, and I'll go hunt around for some food. And then we leave."

 _Just keep moving._

Her lips curved in a sad smile. "Okay."

"Hey, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

The answer and her voice were so sure, so immediate, that made Oliver's heart pounding wildly in his chest. Her fate in him was irremovable, and that scared him more than the situation they were in. He didn't deserve this amazing woman and he didn't deserve her faith.

He knew that, he learned that the hard way.

But how could he not love her?

How could he let her go?

She settled against his shoulder again, closing her eyes.

A few minutes later she was fast asleep. He laid her down gently, covering her with the blankets.

Staring at the light playing on her soft skin, he didn't know if he was more grateful of the warmth of the fire or just of having the chance of watching her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning he woke up early, the sky was clouded and more windy. He drank a bit of water and decided to leave the last coffee to the woman sleeping at his side.

He kissed her forehead, and cursed a little at the still high temperature of her skin. He prepared the herbs for her and relieved the fire.

Then he took the handmade bow and the few arrows he had craft, leaving for the forest.

Three hours later he was walking back to their spot with a satisfied smile on his face, two rabbits and a boar in hand.

When he reached the camp, Felicity was trying to brush her wild hair with her fingers. Her eyes travelled from his face down to the dead animals he was carrying.

"I feel I little sorry for them."

He put down his bow and backpack. "You'll feel less sorry when you're stomach is full." He kneeled in front of her.

"How do you feel?" He released the arm from around her neck and checked the tensed skin around the fracture. It was a little less swollen, but still warm.

"A little bit better. I think your magic herbs are working." She smiled a little, placing her hand on his. "And you?"

He squeezed it. "I can breathe a little better."

"Good."

"I'll prepare the meat and then we'll roasted with the fire, i think these we'll last at least a few days."

"I want you to stand a little, maybe walk a bit. We'll take it easy, just to get your muscles working and keep the circulation going."

"Yes, sir." She smirked, mimicking the military's salute. He smiled back at her, brushing her cheek.

Then he started working at cleaning the meat with his knife while she melted the snow.

An hour later, they had their stomach full for the first time in almost a week. It felt good, and the meat was actually very good.

"Do you want more?" He asked from beside her. She shook her head. "If I eat another bite I'm going to die."

He smiled.

"You were right…" She whispered from his shoulder. When his eyes landed on her, he had an eyebrow raised in question, and she blushed a little.

"I feel less sorry for them now."

He surprised her by throwing his head back, laughing out loud.

He was _laughing._

He was actually eyes-closed laughing.

And it was _beautiful._

Felicity couldn't take her eyes off of him. That moment right there was so rare that she had to blink a few tears away. She just stared at him in wonder…at his dimples, at the way his hands clenched at his stomach, at his content smile.

She felt warmth that had nothing to do with the fire invading her chest. She wanted to hear his laughter forever. She wanted to be the reason of that happiness.

Felicity broke out of her gaze and instead of finding him still laughing, he was studying her, probably trying to figure it out what she was thinking.

And she let him in. She let him see it.

Her hand moved to his cheek, hesitating just a moment before brushing it through his scruff.

"I missed your laughter...You're beautiful, Oliver."

He tensed a little at her words, but he never broke the connection with her eyes. She shook her head, blushing even more.

"I mean, you're beautiful when you laugh. I like when you laugh, that's what I meant. Not that you're not always beautiful, because - _hello abs_ \- and everything, and that face? God was very generous with you, mister…I'm gonna stop talking in 3…2…1."

She buried her face in her hands. _Why can't she just shut up?_

His fingers moved to hers, taking her hands away from her face, making her look at him. He was serious, his blue eyes staring into hers with steel determination.

"You're the reason, Felicity. If I can laugh, If I can hope of being happy again…It's because of you." He brushed his palm on her cheek, and she felt her skin sparkle with electricity.

She saw the moment his eyes darkened, filling with love and desire.

And then he brought her closer, leaning to her face.

And in that moment all the reservation she had on their relationship, all of the doubts, the fear and the insecurities…just vanished. Because honestly, she was tired. She was tired of worrying about the consequences of everything. Why couldn't she be selfish, just one time? Why couldn't she let herself have one moment? Just one moment of weakness.

Because deep in her heart she knew…there was no escaping this.

No matter how much they had hurt each other, her path always came back to meet his.

At the end of the day, all she could do was close her eyes and jump in the unknown. She didn't know if they would survive this. They could die the day after. What if that was the only chance they would ever get to finally embrace their feelings?

What if?

 _She jumped._


	6. Chapter 6

Don't hate me. :D

Thank you for all of your comments, they really make my day better.

* * *

Oliver realized later he should have seen it coming.

He should have seen it coming by the dark of the clouds and the wind picking up speed minutes by minutes.

Granted, he couldn't have imagined that the first lighting would have landed from the sky in that exact second.

He had barely brushed his lips on hers when the shrieking sound had them jumping on their spot.

The moment was broken. Maybe it was a sign.

It would have been hilarious that even alone in the middle of nowhere, something still managed to get in their way.

Felicity gripped his shirt with her hand, breathing heavily to calm her racing heart. He touched his forehead with hers.

They stayed like that for a while, just breathing the same air, living the same moment.

At some point, he kissed her brows, raising to his feet.

They gathered their things, extinguished the fire and started moving again.

All in _silence_.

He made her walk a few steps, her arm around his shoulder. Her leg was less painful, but she couldn't put her weight on it yet.

When her breathing became a little bit frantic and her hand gripped his shoulder tighter, he picked her up.

They walked in silence for a while, both aware of the tension in the air at what almost happened. She was staring at his chest, not once meeting his eyes.

Oliver would have paid everything to know what she was thinking.

He was about to speak, but her timing was perfect, like always.

"I was thinking…why don't we make a giant fire? Maybe someone will see it, I don't know, a plane. Like what you did to get out of Lian-Yu…you even have the bow now."

That was not what he expected to hear, that's for sure.

"It's too dangerous. We're in the middle of a forest, if we light a fire too big we might burn this whole place to the ground, us included. If we light one too small, there's no point because no one will see it. Besides, I haven't seen a plane fly in this sky since we've crashed here."

She snorted. "Good point."

"I think our best chance is keep heading down. There has to be a street at some point, a village…something."

She didn't answer, just snuggled more into his arms.

They walked for four hours, following the river going down. He made her walk again for a few minutes every once in a while, but the path was rough, it went up and down and it was full of broken trees, holes, and ice.

By the time Oliver stopped, they had covered three to four miles, and he was exhausted. They were still high on the mountain, he could see it by the level of the snow and the cold, but the air was a little less dense.

It was still icy cold, though.

And the storm was definitely coming.

They settled under a tree, he lit the fire and took the slices of cooked meat from his backpack, as well as the herbs for her.

They ate in silence, both of them tired and cold.

She fell asleep while he was tending her arm.

* * *

It was still dark when Felicity woke up. The sky was covered by very dark and very angry clouds, rumbles and lighting in the distance.

She wasn't snuggled against Oliver's chest like all the nights they've spent during this camping from hell, but he was simply laid next to her, not too far away, but not like she would want him either. He did it on purpose, Felicity was sure of that.

He was giving her space.

After what happened, or rather didn't happen, he was giving her the space he thought she wanted.

Except… _she didn't_.

Felicity raised into a standing position careful not to wake him, and she limped away from their camp. She followed the river for a while, keeping her balance with the trees.

She stopped when she reached a little hill that looked on the opposite side of the valley.

"It would be a beautiful landscape under other circumstances." Felicity mumbled to herself.

She sat on a rock and just stared at the view. Little rays of morning sunshine were creeping behind the dark clouds, creating a beautiful mix of colors.

She was scanning the forest when her eyes focused on a lake in the distance. It was big, and probably frozen.

It wasn't the lake that caught her attention though, but a low horizontal line behind it.

Why there was a horizontal line in the middle of a forest, where the trees created all vertical lines?

It didn't fit the scenery. It was strange.

Unless-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the frantic shouts of her name.

Oliver.

And by the tone of his voice, he was not happy.

 _Oh boy._

"I'm up here!" she shouted back.

It took him a minute to come into her view. He was running, his breath short and his eyes erratic with fear.

She stood, ready to apologize when he crashed her into his chest.

Oliver leaned back to cup her face. "Don't you ever do that again, Felicity. Do you understand me?"

"I was just-"

He brought her into his arms again. "When I didn't see you..I-I-"

He was shaking.

Her voice came muffled by his shirt. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep so I walked a bit…I'm sorry."

He nodded into her hair. "Okay…It's okay."

"Oliver, there's something you need to see."

She stepped away from his arms and turned to the landscape.

"Look. What do you see? Right there." she raised her hand towards the lake.

He move to stand beside her, narrowing his eyes.

"A lake."

"Yes, behind the lake. It's hard to see it because of the forest. Do you see that line?"

He took a step forward.

"It looks..." He mumbled.

Felicity's eyes moved to Oliver.

 _"_ _It looks like a roof."_


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all of your support and comments, they really make my day better.

* * *

 _"_ _It looks like a roof."_

By the time the sun was up behind the clouds, they were still staring at that damn line.

Oliver was pacing back and forth in front of the rock where she was sitting, passing a hand on his face.

After a while, she broke the silence.

"If you keep doing that, you'll find yourself in the center of the earth."

He stopped in his tracks, meeting her gaze.

She smirked. "I could be wrong, but I'm sensing a bit of conflict coming from you…What are you thinking?"

Oliver shook his head a little.

"I don't know. It might be a building. That lake…" He turned to the landscape for the millionth time, and she raised to stand beside him.

"What?"

"Well, if I wanted to build a cabin on the mountains, and I wanted to stay really on my own, I would build it in this valley, maybe in front of a lake."

She took a deep breath. "Makes sense."

"But we can't be sure from up here." He passed both of his hands on his face and through his hair. "We came down from up there." He turned behind them to point at their previous path. "The river keeps going down in that direction." He nodded to his right, down the other side of the valley, away from the lake.

"Going that way…" He pointed at the lake in question. "Means divert from our original path by four, maybe five miles. Basically it means going in the opposite direction we're supposed to, with the risk of finding more snow, more ice, more dangers. And it will cost us the road to get there and the road to cross over to the other side with only the hope of going down, since we don't know what we will find."

"Well, this is what's called: a dilemma."

"Yeah."

She bite her lip. "If we go towards that thing, and it turns out to be nothing…it might cost our lives."

"Yes, but if it turns out to be something, it might save our lives."

She snorted. "Well, this is depressing."

Oliver smiled a little.

She blinked her eyes innocently. "You could go without me."

His head snapped to face hers. "Stop it."

"Oliver-"

"We've been through this. Too much could go wrong, I won't take that risk."

"What if I wanted to?"

"It's not up to you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the one that has to go down and then back up."

"What if I ask you to do it?"

 _Smart._

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Nice try. Even if I could, what if I reach that lake and I find that the building is another mile away? That would mean more days away from you. By the time I come back you'll be dead."

"But you could make it."

The whisper and the way her voice cracked, had Oliver turning fully to her. Her face was bowed and covered with the curtain of her blond, frozen hair.

He moved to stand in front of her.

"Felicity-"

"I thought we were in this together."

"We are, and that's why I will not leave you behind. How could you ask me that? This isn't a game, one misstep and we die."

Felicity raised a hand to his chest, gripping the fabric of his jacket in her fist.

"It's been almost ten days, Oliver. Beyond a certain point, it's only delaying the inevitable."

"I survived years on the island."

She shook her head, her voice stronger. "It's not the same thing, not even close…and you know it. This isn't Lian-Yu Oliver, and you didn't have an injured, non trained person to carry around back there. If you can make it without me, you _have_ to try. One of us alive is better than both of us dead."

He cupped her face with his hands, touching his forehead to hers.

"I don't believe that."

She shook her head, leaning more fully against his body.

"Why are you doing this?" Her whisper was like a caress to his face.

He stroked the underline of her eyes with his thumbs.

"You know _why_."


	8. Chapter 8

A little note: I know the previous chapter was short, but I try to end them when I feel it suits the story better. So please understand that. :)

Thank you for all the responses to this story, they make my day better.

As always, sorry for the mistakes.

Happy reading!

* * *

Oliver carried her back to their camp to eat and pack their things, and an hour later they were on their way towards the lake.

The path was worse than expected. They had to stop more than a few times and go unbelievably slow.

The snow reached his knees at all times and the weather was getting worse and worse, which was saying something since it was already terrible.

After walking for hours, it was night when they decided to stop.

He took one step toward a spot under a tree.

Just _one step_ , after thousands before it.

That's all it took.

He placed his foot on the ground, and the snow collapsed under him.

He fell in a hole of snow and the blow took his breath away, leaving him gasping from air and his ribs burning in his chest.

He couldn't stop Felicity from being thrown to the ground either. She rolled a few steps away from him, and she screamed in pain when her broken arm hit the terrain.

By the time he got himself back up and kneeled beside her, she was curved in a ball, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip trying not to scream again.

Oliver cradled her in his arms, whispering apologizes into her hair while he checked her arm. The second his fingers grazed her skin she jerked away from him, more tears escaping her eyes. She looked like a caged, wounded animal, afraid to be hurt again. Her eyes were moving back and fort frantically, and she curved her body to protect her arm against her chest.

Seeing her like this was breaking his heart. He raised his hands, his voice trembling. "I'm sorry- I know it hurts. I know it hurts…it's okay. I need to see if the bone is still in place Felicity, please. _Please_ , let me help you."

She kept her eyes shut, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth so tight that blood started to came out. But she nodded.

The bone was still in the right place, _thank God_ , but the hit had the muscles twisted and inflamed again.

Without medications this pain had to be almost unbearable and she was shivering in shock.

"I'm going to move you. Just breathe."

He laid her in a spot a few feet away.

Felicity stayed curved on herself without making a sound, while he lit a fire. He tried to make her eat a little, but she refused and after a while she just fell asleep from the pain. He was drenched, so he took off his jacket and his boots, putting them by the fire, and he covered himself with the blankets.

He sat beside her with his elbows on his knees, until he dropped his face into his palms.

If their previous situation was bad, now it bordered a _tragedy_.

They were both in pain, and without strength left.

And not only physical, they're exhausted emotionally as well. Nothing was going their way. Absolutely nothing.

Maybe they made the wrong choice. They should have kept going down the other way.

If they couldn't find something to help them really fast, they would _die_. And it wasn't just a possibility now, it was reality.

A _fact_.

They would die. Right there in that _goddamned_ forest.

After all he went through in his life, after so many times he escaped death…now it was just _there_. And it wasn't by a gun, or an arrow to his chest, or a sword. But by nature. _Oh, the irony_.

And the worst thing was that he dragged Felicity with him as well. He just couldn't see her in more pain. Every tear that escaped her eyes was a stab to his heart.

Olived pressed his palms to his eyes with more force to erase the image of her despair from his mind.

Their only choice was to keep moving and hope.

 _Just keep moving._

* * *

The next morning he woke early, he got dressed and ate a little while Felicity was still asleep. He took a moment to watch her. She was pale like a ghost, her lips a scary shade of blue and she had dark bags under her eyes.

She shivered in his arms all day, and when he brushed his lips to her forehead, he knew that she had a high fever again.

If the cold and the starvation weren't killing her, the pain and the infection must certainly would.

She needed a hospital and he was _terrified_.

They walked almost all day and when he finally stopped, he was covered in sweat and dead on his feet.

That night, he slept seven hours without blinking once.

When he opened his eyes in the morning, Felicity was awake next to him. She was shaking and watching him with pained, glassy eyes.

"Oliver-" A few tears ran down her cheeks. He wiped them away. Her skin was hot.

" _Don't_. Don't say it." He murmured against her forehead.

She shut her eyes for a second, before refocusing her blue orbs on his.

" _Please_...you can still make it."

He shook his head. "Without _you_ I can't."

She turned away from him and started crying silently.

And he knew that she was angry at him. But he simply couldn't do what she was asking. He would _cheerfully_ die rather than leave her.

He raised, taking his clothes near the fire and moved away from the camp. He needed to find some more herbs for her fever, and then leave again. They were almost there. They walked almost all the valley, it had to be there somewhere.

 _It had to._

He surpassed a wall of trees and found himself in front of a giant frozen lake.

The view took his breath away, and when his eyes landed on it…

He _laughed_.

* * *

A hand brushing her cheek had Felicity raise her watery eyes to Oliver. He was smiling.

"You need to see something."

Before she could speak, he took her in his arms.

"What's going on?" She whispered from his chest. He didn't say a word for minutes, and then, the only thing she could see instead of trees, was ice.

The lake.

Oliver turned to the side a little and his lips touched her temple.

"Look." He whispered the word on her skin, before dropping a kiss to her hair.

And when she saw it, the breath caught in her throat.

On the other side of the lake, there was a house.

Well, a cabin to be exact. The front side was made of glass, big windows that went from the bottom on to the roof. The rest was wood.

They found it.

A safe place.

 _Finally_.

Felicity buried her face in Oliver's chest and sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your comments and response to this story!

* * *

The storm finally unleashed on them and it started snowing.

 _A lot_.

After gathering their things, they were on the edge of the frozen lake again, and Oliver was considering the situation. Going around wasn't an option, it would take time they didn't have.

The ice seemed thick enough to resist their weight. He hoped.

He lowered Felicity to the ground, helping gain her balance. "I'm going to take a few step to check if it's stable enough."

"Be careful."

He smiled, and took the first few steps on the ice. It wasn't as stable as he would like but with slow, steady steps, it would keep.

"We have to take it easy, come on."

She limped to close the distance between them, and he raised her up again.

It took almost half an hour and a lot of cracking sounds that had them hold their breaths, but finally they reached the front steps of the house.

The door was covered with snow, and it took him a few minutes to clear it. He was ready to kick the door open when Felicity's soft voice reached his ears.

"Why don't you check if it's open first?"

Without speaking, he turned the knob and the door cracked open.

Oliver could feel her smirking even behind his back.

They entered the house, closing the door behind their back.

The space was _big_. Really big.

There was a fireplace in the middle of the room, a kitchen on the opposite side, and a lot of benches assembled on the other wall. In the farthest corner, two doors, and the stairs for the second floor.

So this was clearly the main hall of something.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Come on." Oliver helped her reach the fireplace.

"I'll go check around."

The kitchen was equipped to feed a lot of people, and on the second floor he found ten bunk beds with two or three mattresses. He took one and slammed it against the wall, making a cloud of dust come out.

He walked back down and deposited in front of the fire place. Felicity was busy placing the wood in it, so he took the bottle labeled "Ethanol" that rested beside the basket of wood.

He lit the fire.

She draped one blanket on the mattress and they both settled down. Oliver watched Felicity's clouded features slowly relaxing. He draped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer.

They had found a somewhat safe place, at least for now.

Ten minutes later, the space was warm. And it was _incredible_. He couldn't even remember what it was like not suffering from the cold.

They were both drenched, both from the snow and from sweat. He squeezed her arm a little. "Come on, we have to take off these wet clothes."

Felicity just nodded against his shoulder. He helped her undress until she was only in her underwear, and then wrapped her in the other blanket that was still dry.

She laid on the mattress with her head pillowed on the backpack, watching him with tired but a little more serene eyes and he brushed a hand through her blonde locks.

"We're okay now."

She cracked a smile, squeezing his hand.

Now that she was warm and dry, he undressed down to his boxer and moved to the kitchen. There were two large cooking stations next to three working stations.

It was clear that they were meant to producing a lot of food.

Oliver opened the sink, but no water came out.

 _Of course._

In that moment he was glad they had a lot of snow at their disposal.

Following the tubes he found the boiler with the flame pilot turned off. He took the lighter he had been using all along and once the gas was open, he lit the cookers up.

Filling one big pot with snow, he put it on the fire to boil.

He turned to the doors, one was a bathroom. Not too big. The other door was closed with _Authorized Personnel Only_ painted in red on the wood.

He tried to open it once and then twice but he couldn't move it. After that he kicked it open.

A _pantry._

All the shelves were almost empty, except for some paper plates, cups, and…

 _"_ _Oh God."_

… a can of ten liters of vegetable and meat soup.

* * *

Two hours and two plates of soup later, they were lying content in front of the fire.

For the first time since they crashed with that stupid plane, Felicity was warm and full.

She felt a little bit better. Just a little.

Oliver was laid beside her with his arms bended behind his head, eyes closed, a small smile on his features.

Putting her second plate of soup down, she broke the silence. "I think this is a summer camp."

His eyebrow raised. "Umm?"

"A summer camp, you know? For boy scouts or something like that. This is where they eat, the children…in this hall. And I saw other cabins behind this one, smaller ones."

His eyes opened and found hers. "I noticed them, too. As soon as our clothes are dry I'll go check them out. Maybe there's something useful."

"I'll go with you."

He sat up. "You're in no condition-"

"Oliver…"

The soft but defeated tone in her voice made Oliver stop talking and looked at her.

"I don't want to be alone. Please, just-"

He took her hand in his, brushing his fingers on her skin in a soothing motion.

"Okay. Okay-"

"The pain is still going to be there even if I stay here. I just-"

He trailed a finger under her chin, making her meet his eyes.

"Hey. It's okay. We'll take it easy, there's no rush. We're safe, now."

* * *

They ended up sleeping almost ten hours straight, lulled by the sound of the fire, so they decided to wait the next day to go outside.

They dressed slowly, reluctant to leave the security and warmth that they had just found there even for a little time.

Oliver took his knife and placed his arm around her waist, ready to move.

It was snowing with insistency now, but the road to the cabins was pretty much covered by the trees. They checked the first three little houses, discovering pretty much the same things.

Smaller place, a few beds without mattresses, and a lot of dust.

The last one was different, though. The main room was large, not as big as the hall but still big, maybe destined to the camp's counselors.

She limped through the space while Oliver checked the bedrooms. Her eyes focused on a desk in the corner of the main room.

It was covered with dust, and a few pieces of paper were scattered on the wood, a phone on the right.

 _Please._

She took the receiver and placed it on her ear.

 _No line._

Frustrated, she put it down with a little more force than usual. She was about to move away when a folder caught her attention.

"Национальный парк Башкортостана"

It was all in Russian, so she didn't understand a word, but when she turned the page she gasped.

A _map._

"Oliver!"

The agitated tone in her voice probably scared him, because he rushed from the other room, his eyes scanning the area until they settled on her.

"What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Look."

He moved to stand beside her, taking the paper she was handing him.

"Can you read it? There's a map behind."

He read in silence for a moment, until she touched his arm. "So?"

"You're right. We're in a summer camp for children…in the middle of the National Park of Bashkortostan."

At least they could give a name at this damn forest now.

"Okay. And where is that?"

"I don't know. This isn't a map with distances or directions, it's just to publicize the camp."

Felicity's eyes studied the drawings, there were figurines of children with canoes, groups playing soccer, and people riding horses.

Oliver pointed a red mark in the middle of mountain's peak. "We are here."

Felicity touched the tiny red point with her finger, tracing it to a road designed in the margin of the paper. "There's a road here. Something is written underneath."

He took a deep breath.

" _Closed during winter._ This is a national nature reserve, and all type of motor vehicles are forbidden. Entrance is allowed only on foot or on horseback. More than 92,000 hectares of pure nature for the entertainment of the whole family."

Felicity's features crumbled a little, and she turned away from Oliver and that _stupid_ map _\- because who makes a map without directions anyway? Stupid_. - that was just another reminder that they were not even close to being rescued.

"Hey." Oliver caressed the skin of her arm, wrapping her in his embrace. "It's okay."

She sniffled. "Our bad luck has just reached new uncharted territories."

He smiled sadly.

"Maybe I have something to lift you up." He brushed her hair with his fingers.

"I doubt it." She mumbled into his chest.

"Really? Well I guess I'll be the only one to use it."

Her eyes snapped to his. "What?"

Oliver raised his hand to show her a white rectangle.

 _Soap._

With a squeak of delight, Felicity thrown herself into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for your comments and support to this story!

* * *

The road back to their cabin was silent.

Felicity was limping at his side, using him as a living crutch. It was almost impossible to see through the snowing, the wind was icy cold and stung against their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Her voice brought him back from his thoughts just when they reached the door. He opened it and the warm of the fire made him sight in delight.

"With this snowing we cannot do anything. The storm is here now and giving the condition you're in- I don't know."

They made their way in front of the fireplace and she settled on the mattress, a few noises of distress escaping her mouth.

"I'm not the only one to be injured, you know? No offense Oliver, but you look horrible too."

He huffed a laugh. "None taken."

"There's not much we can do, though."

"We must regain our strengths, rest, eat…"

"Okay…and then what?"

He added wood to the fire.

"The map said this area is only reachable on foot or on horseback, right?"

She nodded.

"But this is a children's camp. It can't be too much far away from some kind of build-up area…or it would take days to climb up here. They wouldn't make children walk for that long. There has to be a path to follow somewhere."

"Makes sense."

"I'll go search it-"

"Oliver-"

He stopped her immediately. "Not right away. I'm fine, Felicity. I swear. It's you I'm worried about-"

"Don't. I'm fine, too."

He crouched before her, searching her eyes while he brushed a strand of blond hair away from her face.

"Liar."

His voice was low and teasing, even if she knew he was terrified for her. But she was _terrified_ for him, too.

She watched him for a moment, and then she rested her hand on his chest.

"You're jaw stiffens every time you take a breath, your ribs—"

Felicity's hand twitched on his chest, and her eyes clouded with worry.

Oliver's hand covered hers.

"I'm fine, Felicity."

Her lips curved a little at the edges, and she moved closer to him, her lips brushing his ear.

 _"_ _Liar."_

He shivered.

Felicity leaned to his shoulder with her forehead pressed under his neck, and he just held her tight against him. He buried his face in her hair, breathing her in.

"Why don't you laid down for a while? I'll set up the bath."

He kissed her hair and after he helped her settling on the mattress, he went to the kitchen.

"If you use all the soap I'll find a bear that's willing to use you as dinner."

His laugh reverberated through the space, lulling her to sleep.

* * *

By the time he had detached the tub from the bathroom and brought it more close to the fire Felicity was gone to the world.

Oliver filled it with hot water and got undressed. The moment his limbs relaxed in the water, he closed his eyes in bliss.

It was one of the most beautiful moments of his life.

 _Literally._

He scrubbed every inch of his body twice until his skin was red. When he was finished, he finally smelled good for the first time in days.

After putting his trousers on and changing the water clean and hot, Oliver walked slowly to Felicity's lying form. She was still ghostly pale, the bags under her eyes even more dark and evident from the light of the fire.

He brushed his fingers from her hair, her cheeks, her neck…down to her hand.

She mumbled something, seeking his touch even in her sleep. His heart skipped a beat in his chest at that.

Her inviolable trust in him. No matter _what_.

He kept caressing her skin, mapping her lines in his mind. Every injured part of her, every bruise, every mole, every skin mark.

God, she was beautiful.

And so, _so strong_.

Even like this, hurt and with clothes that deserved to be burn after ten days like this. She was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen, the most amazing, and powerful, and loving woman he had ever met.

She was just… _perfect._

Felicity's eyes fluttered open.

She blinked a few times. "Hmm. You smell good."

He smiled.

"I washed. Twice."

Her eyes glowed. "Me too." She raised her arm, waiting for him to pick her up.

He deposited her near the waiting tub. At the sight of the bubbly hot water waiting for her, she almost squealed in excitement.

"You're arm is going to swell."

"I know."

"It's going to hurt."

She smirked a little. "More than this?"

He watched her get steady, gripping his arm.

"You need help getting in?"

His voice was soft and calm and soothing. Felicity didn't know if it was the cabin and the fire, the fact that they escaped death more times that she could count in the span of only ten days - _because yeah, she was alive literally by mistake at this point_ \- or simply the fact that she was done denying what her heart has been yelling at her for years now, but the thought of him seeing her…completely vulnerable, beaten up, and bruised...didn't scare her.

And that awareness was comforting.

She smiled a little, placing a hand to his chest.

"Please."

He kissed her forehead.

He helped her out of what remained of her pullover, careful not to jolt her arm, and then he kneeled in front of her, reaching the waist band of her pants, tearing it down her legs.

When he raised, his eyes were glued to hers.

She turned her back at him, grasping the edge of the tub. "Can you?" His eyes focused on her bra.

She felt him shiver behind her, and that brought a complete new set of emotions floating through her veins. His fingers touched the skin of her back, and with a sure movement he unhooked the piece of garment.

She didn't want to think about how many women he had to help undress to master the gesture.

Because, no.

She didn't want to go there. _Ever._

He nuzzled the back of her neck, a smile evident on his lips.

"Not as many as you think."

She cursed under her breath. _Shut up, damn it_.

He took hold of her arm, making her turn again to face him. His eyes never leaving her face, never travelling away from hers. _Gentleman._

They stared at each other in silence for what Felicity felt were hours, until she hooked a finger under the waistband of her underwear and dragged it down, shimmering out of it.

She was playing a dangerous game, but _hell_ , she didn't care anymore.

She was _so_ _tired_.

If this was their end line, she didn't want any regrets.

Felicity saw his eyes faltering for a moment, only a moment, but he stayed focused on her face.

His eyes were dark, his pupils dilated, sparkling with desire…and something far more deep. Every emotion was bare for her to see, just like she was letting him see… _her._

Nothing like a plane accident to lose all the barriers. She almost giggled at the thought.

He took a deep breath, his chest expanding and almost brushing against hers, and then he touched his forehead to hers.

"Felicity-"

She closed her eyes, overwhelmed by emotions. He dragged the sound like he was cherishing her only by saying her name.

And that made her emotional again.

She was so intertwined with all these feelings and the moment they were sharing that she forgot for a moment her bad leg, the hiss of pain escaping her lips before she could stop it. He immediately stiffened, grasping her arms to keep her steady.

She brushed her hand to his cheek. "It's just my leg."

He kissed her hair and her forehead, before helping her slid into the tub.

"Come on, let's get you in before the water runs cold."

She could think of a way to make it hot again.

His little laughter startled her a little, until she realized her latest slip up.

She covered her face with her good arm. "This is ridiculous. I must have a disease or something, because this can't be normal."

He positioned her broken arm so that it rested on the side of the tub, away from the water, and she raised her bad leg to keep it straight.

"You're _perfect._ "


	11. Chapter 11

He left her alone for a while, both to gave her some privacy, but mostly because he needed some time to regain control of his emotions.

She was so beautiful. He knew he was abusing of the word 'beautiful', but he didn't care. Because that was just what she was.

She stood in front of him, vulnerable and beaten up and yet the most strong he had ever seen her. Her eyes reflecting the pain and yet blazing with fire…and for a moment he felt his control slip.

And she knew it.

He wandered around outside for a while, searching for some sticks to help keep her arm still, until his eyes caught glimpse of a little wooden structure hidden behind some trees. They didn't see it before.

A little storage.

He forced the door open, and he found himself facing a whole bunch of canoes. All covered in dust and settled against the wall, all in various colors.

On the other side were tennis balls and rackets, and in a corner- arrows. There were only a few, four or five and not in a great state, but Oliver took them anyway. No bows. Better than nothing.

He scanned the storage again, and just before leaving, his eyes caught a red cross on the highest shelf.

A first aid kit.

There were things they already had in their aid kit: bandages, scissors, needle- and a little bottle at the bottom.

Aspirins. Overdue in 2012.

They would not take her pain away, but it was something. He took everything and made his way outside.

When he opened the door of the hall Felicity was still in the tub, head leaning back and eyes closed.

He made his way to her, sitting on the edge of the tub. The bubbly water barely covered her body and when she sensed his presence, she fluttered her eyes open.

He smiled.

"How do you feel?"

She stirred a little in the water, flexing her muscles. "I think this is the best bath I had ever take."

He chuckled, taking the hand of her broken arm and massaging the muscles of her fingers.

She hissed a little. "Sorry. I found a storage that we didn't see earlier. All kinds of stuff for the camp, canoes, tools—"

"Anything useful? Clothes?" Her eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Unfortunately, no. Some more bandages and a bottle of aspirins overdue in 2012. I doubt they will help much, but it's better than nothing. I also took some sticks to use as battens to keep your arm more still and in place."

She smiled. "My hero."

His eyes connected with hers, locking her gaze. She wasn't joking.

"Can you help me out? The water is getting cold."

"Sure."

Helping her stand, he wrapped her in the blanket and picked her up.

He took her in front of the fire and she slid down his body to touch the ground.

She tilted her head back, feeling a little giddy. "Would you dance with me, Mr. Queen?"

"You can barely stand."

Still, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'll keep me up."

Felicity rested her hand on his heart, swaying lightly on one foot.

They stayed in silence for a while, both of them enjoying being in each other arms. She let her head fall to his chest, closing her eyes in peace.

He was caressing the soft skin of her hips and back, making her shiver.

"I look forward to not feeling weak for awhile." She breathed into his chest.

His fingers trailed down her back, and the moment he felt the bones peeking out of her hips, his stance became a little more rigid.

"You've lost so much weight- You're skin and bones."

The hint of regret and sorrow in his voice made her open her eyes to look at him.

"Yeah well, I've been trying this new diet that's doing magic. It's called: plane crash and marooned in a forest."

He smiled.

 _Barely_. It was more like a grimace. His jaw was clenched shut and tense.

"Don't joke about this."

"Oliver-"

She stopped when his eyes closed and his hands tighten in fists.

He lost weight, she noticed that, but the mass of his muscles hid it for the most part.

He was her rock. He was always strong to her.

 _Always_.

But her?

She took a second to trail her eyes along her own body. Yes, she was skin and bones. She was so focused only on staying alive and survive the pain that she didn't even notice what effect all of this had on her body. Her skin was pale and covered with green and red from bruises she didn't even know she had. The bath probably made them more evident on her skin.

She trailed a hand under her breasts, and she could feel distinctively every single rib under her fingers, as well as her hip bones.

"Oh…"

His eyes clouded with more anguish and sorrow, and that made her stood more firmly on the ground.

"Look, I know what you're thinking…"

He shook his head a little.

"…and you're _wrong_."

His face was turned toward the fire, avoiding her eyes.

"Oliver…" Her hand caressed his scruff. "Look at me."

He did.

 _And all just spiraled out of control._

* * *

"This is _not_ your fault."

"Stop, Felicity. Stop saying that." He took a step back, breaking their connection. She had to regain her balance at the loss of his body, but she stood still, barely covered with the blanket, hurt and completely vulnerable.

"Why? How can this—"

He passed a hand on his face, interrupting her.

"If you're here right now, injured and in pain after almost being killed- is because of me."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Oliver- No. If I'm here right now, _alive_ \- is because of you."

He shook his head, dismissing her words.

"Every time I think I can-" And he stopped, closing his eyes.

She crossed her arm to her chest defensively.

"What?" She kept her voice even.

"Nothing. We have to stay focus. We don't have time for this."

A bitter laugh escaped her lips. "We don't- Really? Because unless you have a car waiting outside ready to take us home, time is _literally_ the only thing we have right now."

He stayed silent.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, in the eye of a storm. You can't put on your hood and go chase criminals to avoid this, not here."

"Look what avoiding this has gotten us." She muttered the last part under her breath, passing a hand to her eyes before she focused on him again.

She took a deep breath.

"We can't hide from this anymore."

He met her eyes and she straighten her shoulders.

"Just say it."

He shifted from a foot to another.

"Every time I think I can let go with you, embrace this...I'm reminded that I can't."

"Why?"

He raised his hands in disbelief.

"W-Why? Because I end up hurting you! The last person I ever want to hurt, Felicity. Don't you see it? No matter how hard I try, time and time again something is going to happen because of me, because of who I am and what I do...until I'm going to lose you. I can't live with that. I rather see you safe than-"

The rest of his words hang in the air.

And that sentence right there…was three years in a nutshell.

She lowered her head, wiping a silent tear from her cheek. After minutes of silence, she passed a hand through her hair.

"Okay- so, what you're saying is that you don't want me… _us_ , because you're afraid that something is going to happen to me, and you're gonna lose me. Because of you, because of your life."

His eyes were pained and he looked _wrecked_.

She nodded, taking his lack of words for a yes.

"Well, I have a news flash for you Oliver: you have a God's complex, and it's time for someone to tell you this. Not everything that happens in the world is your fault. In fact, I'll go as further as saying that not even a fraction of what happens in the world is because of you. The pilot having a stroke and our plane crashing down it wasn't something you could have put an arrow into. Just like that explosion in the restaurant."

Oliver was staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Everything I've done for the past three years with you, and Dig and the team…was my choice. Nobody forced me to help you when I found you bleeding in my car. Nobody forced me to stay on the team and help people. Just like nobody forced me to be in that restaurant with you that night. And sure as hell nobody forced me to get on that plane ten days ago. I did it because I wanted to…and I just—I don't understand _why_ you can't accept that."

Her voice softened a little. Just a little.

"But you must get into terms with that, you _have_ to…or it's going to tear you apart. You think you need to control everything, keep everything at arms length so you can prevent bad things from happening- But Oliver, this is not how it _works_. You of all people should know that. Bad things are always going to happen whether you like it or not…what's important is how you live your life in the meantime."

He closed his eyes, and another tear ran down her cheek.

"You're afraid you're going to lose me…but It's by keep pushing me away that you're going to lose me."

He took her words like a blow to the chest, and she knew it by the pain that crossed his face.

She sighed, suddenly feeling weak and exhausted. She leaned to the wall with her hand. Another tear followed the previous one, carving a path down her cheek. "You make everything- so hard. And i don't understand- I mean..." She shook her head a little, trying to find the right words. "It's so difficult, with you. Everything- You're always so-"Her hand closed in a fist in frustration.

And again, the words hang in the air. Silence fell on the room and it was broken minutes later by his low and defeated voice.

"I-I don't mean to be- I'm sorry."

And that despite all, was the truth. She knew that. He didn't know any other way of doing things.

She lowered her head. "I know."

But they couldn't go on like this. They just _couldn't_. It wasn't fair for either of them.

She took a deep breath, blinked the tears away and straighten her back, looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm tired of this, Oliver. No matter how long I hope or how long I wait for you, we keep ending up being stuck in this— _limbo_. This is always how it's going to be with us.

But I can't keep putting my life in hold… _I won't_."

Felicity wrapped the blanked more firmly against her body, like it was the only thing keeping her together.

"I want this, you know that I do. So, whether you decide that we are worth fighting for…or we _don't_."

Her voice cracked with emotion, their eyes locked together.

"You need to choose, so we can both move on…either together or apart."

She took a deep breath, her eyes shining with tears.

 _"_ _I'm all in…_

 _…_ _Are you?"_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi, I'm back!_

 _I'm so sorry for the wait, something happened in the past few weeks_ _that turned my life upside down and I wasn't in the right mind to post the story. I'm better now so I think I'll start posting again continuously._

 _I want to thank you all for the support, I really REALLY appreciated._

 _:)_

* * *

 _"I'm all in…_

 _…Are you?"_

The silence that fell in the room was deafening.

He stared at the beautiful, brave woman in front of him just incapable of doing anything.

Everything she said was true, as always. She was always right, always the voice in his head keeping him on the right path, keeping him on the right side of things.

And he found himself repeating her words in his minds a couple of times. It wasn't the tone or the way her voice cracked that stuck with him…but the truth behind it.

Didn't he want to change? Of course, he did. He just didn't know how. There was no turning back and erase what five years had done to him.

He wanted to change for her. He really did. To be the man she deserved, but deep in his core, he knew he will never be that man.

But maybe…he didn't have to be.

Maybe she just wanted—him. Light and dark. Good and bad.

She was just asking him to accept her choices…and her choice was Oliver.

And just like that, something shifted inside of him.

For the first time since he came back, the wall that he had built to keep everyone away after the island, the wall that had protected his heart, that had only solidified after Tommy's death, his mother...that wall shook and cracked.

She wanted him.

Oliver couldn't possibly understand _why_. He was forever damaged, forever a work in progress. Nothing she will ever deserve.

He didn't want this for her. He fought with all of his strength to keep her away from the darkness in him, to push her in another direction, where she was safe.

And yet, she was still here.

Her words were ringing in his ears as he stood there watching the woman he knew he couldn't live without putting him in front of a choice.

Embrace this…or let go. This time forever.

But _how_?

How could he choose to walk away when she was the only thing that kept him standing in the first place?

 _He couldn't._

But something in his expression must have told her the complete opposite, or maybe it was the fact that he was just frozen in place staring at her without speaking- because her face suddenly morphed into sadness and then anger.

She looked done.

She turned, and he regained control of his actions.

"Wait. Felicity-"

"I get it. At least now we can-"

"No Felicity, wait-"

With two strides he was in front of her, cradling her face in his hands.

"Felicity- " He whispered, and he couldn't recognize his own voice. She stilled, her eyes wide with confusion and hope.

Oliver brushed his thumbs across her chin and cheek, taking a moment to just...look at her, admire her, cherish her.

And then he pressed his lips to her soft ones, pouring every bit of himself in the kiss. And suddenly the world made sense again.

The moment his lips brushed against hers, she wrapped her good arm around his neck and he tasted tears on her skin.

 _Don't cry._

His hand buried in her damp hair and she shivered, wrapping herself around him more firmly. He held her like life itself depended on it, like she was his only way for absolution.

And she was.

He trailed his lips to her nose, her eyes, kissing every bit of skin he could reach.

When both of them needed air, he broke the kiss, keeping his forehead locked with hers. She was breathing heavily, her eyes were closed and a few tears were running down her cheek.

After a few minutes of silence, she whispered his name against his chest, gripping his shirt in her hand.

He brushed his fingers on her lips.

"I'm all in."

She tilted her head back to look at him. "Are you sure? Because I won't-"

His lips touched hers again, silencing her.

"I can't choose. I can't choose because there's no choice to make Felicity."

She trembled in his arms, her eyes filled with so many emotions that he felt his heart burst in his chest.

He caught another tear with his finger. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

She shook her head against his. "It's okay-"

"No, it's not. You deserve so much better-"

"I never wanted better…or easier, Oliver. I just want you."

He made her look at him.

"You have me, for as long as you want."

* * *

Two hours later and a lot more kisses after, they were laying down on the mattress in front of the fireplace, the day left it's place at the night, while the snow kept falling.

He sat with Felicity laid between his legs, her back against his chest. He was brushing her hair with his fingers, trying to untangle the knots.

He was happy.

For the first time in he didn't know how long he felt happy.

The sound of her giggle took him away from his thoughts.

He squeezed his arms around her, smiling. "What?"

"Nothing it's just- Nothing."

"Tell me." He slid his body down to laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her so that they were facing each other.

Her hand raised to his face, mapping his features with her fingers.

"It's stupid."

"Nothing you say it's stupid."

"It's just- I never thought I would be happy to be in a plane accident."

He smiled, his hands traveling down her back in a soothing motion. "Me neither."

"I mean, it's funny to think that it literally took us to be in a life or death situation to get here. It's like those surviving movies. Think about when we'll tell John. Oh my God, he's going to freak out! Especially about leaving us alone in the lair from now on, because you know - sexy times. Not that I'm implying that we're going to have sex in the lair...or in general because I'm not-"

"Felicity-"

"Well, I am actually...someday, soon. Not right now, obviously, since we're not exactly okay-"

"Felicity I'm-"

"My arm is broken and I can't move my leg-"

"I am in love with you."

That shut her up.

Felicity's eyes flown to his and heart stopped.

And now...there was no turning back from this.

He didn't elaborate the thought because frankly the words just spilled out of his mouth without control. He didn't tell her that he meant it when he said those words to her in the mansion because she already knew it. She always knew.

So, he simply said the truth.

And then there was silence for a moment and the air in the room suddenly became hot and almost suffocating. Felicity was sure she heard it wrong because there was no way this was happening. She turned her head toward him.

He was watching her with soft but sure eyes and a little smile on his lips. He looked totally at peace, like saying those words was the most natural thing in the world.

"W-What- Wait, am I dreaming? Because I'm sure I dreamt about this-" She gasped the words out of her mouth.

He shook his head. He needed to make her understand. To made her see what she meant to him, even if there was no way he could put it into words.

He cupped her face in his hands.

"Felicity— _I love you_."

"And you-" He swallowed, the emotions getting caught in his throat.

"Y-You have no idea how much. You- just don't. And I don't know how- You're my whole word, Felicity."

Tears were running down her cheeks. "Oliver—I-I-" Her voice cracked and sounded more like a sob.

He shook his head again. "It's okay. You don't have to-"

She placed her thumb to his lips, moving closer to his body.

She kissed him once, twice...three times.

"I love you too, Oliver."

He locked his eyes to her blue ones, just staring at her.

There was no way Oliver was worthy of those words because he had done nothing to deserve this woman and her love in the first place. In fact, he did all the opposite. But she was there, alive, and she was choosing him, again and again. He just needed her to choose her once.

He just needed her to choose her once.

Just _once_.

And yet, there were so much more he needed to say, so many emotions he didn't know how to explain.

He wanted to promise her he would be a better man, that he would do better for her, to be the man she deserved and saw when she looked at him- but he simply couldn't make those promises. Because he made a vow to himself to never lie to her again, and the truth was that something in him broke along the way, and it had been broken for a very long time.

He knew that and she knew that, and John and everyone he cared about knew that he didn't come home _whole_ from those five years.

But the one thing he was sure, was that if there was someone on earth that could take his hand and walk him out of the storm and back into the sun—if there was someone that could _shine_ a light and heal all the broken and damaged parts inside of him…

That someone…was _her_.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much for the reviews and the support!

Happy reading!

* * *

They fell asleep tangled in each other arms.

Felicity slept discontinuously, reaching for his embrace and wrapping herself more closely around him. At some point during the night, he added more wood to the fire and checked her arm.

He secured the sticks tight along her arm, the swell had reduced a little and the skin wasn't so tense anymore. Two good signs.

The fever was still very much there, though.

When the sun filtered beyond the clouds, he kissed her forehead and went out in the snow.

Oliver walked for an hour around the place without seeing anything resembling a path that they could follow.

No matter how much he was glad that Felicity and he had finally admitted their feelings, they were still in a very dangerous situation.

They couldn't stay there forever.

She needed medical attention. They both did. _Fast_.

When he gave up searching and decided to go back, he finally found what he was looking for. At the left end of the lake, just beyond the edge of the forest was a small path covered with snow. It was barely six foot large, but wide enough for two horses and groups of kids to pass.

He marked the point in his mind and as he went back to the cabin.

Felicity was still lying on the mattress, but she was awake. He smiled, and without a word, he lowered to his knees to kiss her.

The kiss was long ad sweet, and she made a sound of appreciation that made his skin tingle. No matter how much he knew that was hardly the time for- _that_ , she was still beautiful, and still in love with him.

She was in love with him.

 _Wow._

How did that happen? What did he do to deserve the love of this amazing woman?

He had probably zoned out for a moment, because suddenly he could hear her giggle to his mouth and when his eyes opened to look at her, she was still brushing her lips against his, struggling not to laugh.

He smiled into the kiss. "What?"

"I should've known- your scruff tickles." It was more like a full grown beard after ten days.

His eyes sparkled and he smirked, sliding a hand at the nape of her neck while rubbing his cheek purposely on her porcelain skin.

He buried his face under her jaw, leaving trails of kisses. She was laughing, her hand pushing against his shoulder to escape. The sound of her laughter reverberated into the space and soon he found himself laughing too.

After multiple pleas for him to stop, he finally leaned back to look at her. Her eyes were shining and she was smiling wildly at him. After what she suffered and was still suffering, that smile warmed his heart.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How do you feel?" He trailed his fingers over her collarbone and down her arm.

She was about to say that she was fine, but when she looked at him in the eyes, she knew better than lie to him about that. "I'm—coping. You?"

"My ribs hurt, but I can breathe a little easily."

She smiled a little. "Good. Where were you?"

"Looking for the way out of this mountain."

"Hmm- I missed you this morning."

She smirked a little, tracing her fingers down his neck.

His eyes darkened. His tone warning. "Felicity-"

Her hand traveled down his chest innocently. "What?"

His voice became a little erratic. "I found the path the people of this place use to get here…w-we need to stay focus."

Her head fell back and she pouted at him, making the most adorable face he had ever seen. He chuckled at the disappointment on her face.

Then she sobered, dropping a few kisses to his lips. "You're right. No time for sexy times."

He laughed, raising to his feet to take his wet clothes off. He stripped off his jacket and t-shirt, leaving his chest bare.

She choked on a sound. "If you want me to focus on getting home, you can't be all shirtless in front of my crazy hormones."

He turned to face her, smirking. "Says the naked woman under the blanket."

She blushed. " _Touché_. But you have your Arrow control of steel- I'm only human."

He kneeled down in front of her. "I can assure you that even my 'Arrow control of steel' is having a hard time right now."

She smirked, eyes shining mischievously.

"Really?"

They fell into each other arms forgetting the world outside for hours.

* * *

When they finally decided to move it was late afternoon, and the snow was falling more slowly than before.

He cooked more soup and they ate by the fire.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked, putting down the second plate.

"I found the path on the left side of the lake."

"That's good right?"

"I don't know. We are at a crossover—"

"Shocker. We overcame a few of them already."

He shook his head a little. "Yes, but this is different. The choice is either to stay or leave. Here we have a shelter and warmth. Maybe someone will find us, but not before one or two months, maybe more-"

"But?"

He locked his eyes with hers for a moment, before he diverted his gaze at their hands. "But with our injuries- if we stay you could-" He shut his eyes closed, shaking his head, incapable of saying the words. "If we leave- well, you know the risks of leaving."

"You mean the snow, the cold, possibly hypothermia, the lack of food and comfort, the danger of being hurt more than we already are—I can go on."

"Pretty much. And the fact that we don't know how much road we have ahead of us. And-"

He closed his eyes for a moment, and she squeezed his hand in hers. "What?"

"I don't have certainties. Maybe I'll make you leave this place just to get us both killed outside."

"So basically the choice is either leave and maybe die outside, or stay here and just- wait for something to happen?"

He nodded.

"I love this place. Probably because I know what awaits us outside- but this is paradise right now."

He nodded. "I know. I don't want to put you in any more danger, Felicity."

She was studying his face.

"Oliver- If you were alone, what you would do?"

He inhaled, squeezing back her hand.

"I would leave."

She nodded, a look of determination on her features.

"Then we leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can't just sit and wait for...whatever. If there's a small chance that we can make it, I want to try. I want us to go home- I want to go home with you, Oliver."

He stared at her in wonder for a moment, and then he nodded too.

"Okay. We'll take another two, maybe three days to rest and eat, and then we move in that direction. Tomorrow I'll go check around for more food to take with us."

"Well then, I need to take another bath before we leave."

He smiled. "Of course."

"Maybe we could save some time if you take it with me-"

"Felicity-" His voice was a mix of laugh and warning, as he leaned to kiss her.

She blushed.

" _Sorry_."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Sorry again fo the delay. :)**

 **Thank you so much for your support and reviews.**

 **We are slowly but surely making our way to the end. :)**

* * *

They ended up staying for another four days.

They ate and slept, barely moving if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

They enjoyed the truth that existed between them now, not having to hide their feelings and desire to be around each other anymore.

It was reinvigorating. He could touch her, kiss her, love her they way she deserved...finally.

The third day he went out hunting with his bow. He caught some rabbits and an elk. They cooked the meat and started packing their few belongings.

That night they slept for almost twelve hours, regaining as much strength as they could.

And then it was time to leave.

He took their bags, turning to help her close her jacket.

She was staring at the fireplace, her eyes red and shining with tears. He moved to stand in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She sniffled. "Yes, sorry. I'm ready."

He cupped her face in his hands. "What's wrong?"

She gripped his wrist. "Nothing, it's just…this place. Things are good here…and from this point they're going to be different."

"Things between us you mean."

She shook her head. "Yes—No. I mean-"

He silenced her with his lips. She raised to her toes, gripping his neck with her hand.

When he broke the kiss, his forehead touched hers.

"If is this that you're worried about—please _don't_. I'm all in, Felicity. _I love you_. I want to be with you- here, at home, everywhere."

She nodded.

"I believe you."

He smiled. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

They took the path for out of the valley and they walked for almost all day. Felicity's leg was hurting a lot less than before so she alternated walking with Oliver as a crutch and being carried in his arms.

When they stopped, they had covered almost ten kilometers.

They were descending quickly and the temperature was warmer than before, the storm had passed and the wind was less painful on their skin but it was still snowing.

They laid down on a clearing. He made her eat and rest against his chest.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm."

"If we don't find a way to get home, will we be able to get back to the cabin?"

"Probably."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Are you lying?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"Felicity- you need to rest. _Please_."

She shifted against his chest.

"We're never going to see it again, are we?"

"No."

"Okay."

He buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes. After minutes of silence, Oliver thought she fell asleep until her voice ghosted on the skin of his neck.

"Do you ever think of how your life would have been if you didn't get on the Gambit that day?"

The question surprised him a little.

She never asked about the Gambit or what he did in the five years on the island, respecting the fact that he didn't want to talk about it. The few things she knew it was because he told her spontaneously.

"Yes, I think about it a lot."

"I think you would have been happy in that life. With Tommy, Laurel, and your family. I don't know if I ever said this to you but- _I'm sorry_ , Oliver. I'm sorry for all of it, no one deserves what you've been through."

He held her tighter against him. "Don't be sorry. That life- I don't know. It wouldn't have been a full life. Not even close."

"But you were happy before- with Laurel."

"At first, maybe. But it wasn't truly happiness, Felicity. I was so young- and so, so stupid. I was lying to her even then about other women- Sara, about what I wanted from life—everything. And after—" he closed his eyes for a moment, and her hand slipped in his.

"All I wanted after was to go back home and forget those years, forget what happened to my father- everything. Just forget all of it, and get the job done. And Laurel was that- was home. You know? Being with Laurel was about moving on and ignore the past. But you-" He caressed her cheek, making her look at him.

"You make me want to remember how I started and for what reason- and I'm grateful for that, Felicity. Because at the end- those memories no matter how painful are all I have left of my father."

"Oliver-"

He kissed her hair. "With you- I'm just me. And for the first time in so long, I feel that being me is enough. "

She intertwined their fingers together, snuggling more deeply into his embrace.

After moments of silence, he brushed his lips on her temple. "And If I see myself having a future now, maybe away from all of this darkness- is because of you. And John. Your love and your kindness…helped me see that maybe, I can be happy in this life. "

She raised her eyes to met his. "You never needed me Oliver, or anyone else." Her hand settled on his heart under the blanket.

That light and goodness in you had always been here…"

* * *

The next day they started moving early, keeping following the path they were on.

Mid-morning they had covered another five miles and the snow had stopped falling, which was a good sign.

In the afternoon they were going up again and the climb wore both of them off. When the day slipped behind the mountains, Felicity was already asleep in his arms and he settled her under a tree.

His legs hurt. His ribs hurt too, burning in his chest.

When he straightened his back, he scanned the landscape ahead. The clouds were low near them, but the sky beyond was clear.

He woke Felicity with a kiss.

"What? What's going on?"

"There's something you have to see."

He picked her up again, turning back to where he was looking.

He pointed his finger down the valley.

A little light was shining and a there was a single wisp of smoke dissolving into the air.

A house- or something like that. But- there was someone in there. A way home.

"Oh my God- Oliver." Her whisper was inclined with tears and he buried his face in her neck.

They stared at the light all night, both of them too excited to sleep and in the early morning, they were already moving.

They walked all day, that little light the only thing keeping them going forward.

Oliver stopped only before collapsing. He didn't remember Felicity making him eat some meat and drink some water. He didn't remember her cradling his head in her lap and covered him with the blanket.

He didn't even remember her kiss before he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

A hand brushing his cheek woke him.

"Oliver?"

Her whisper was like a caress, and for a moment he forgot where they were and focused only on her. He imagined waking up in a bed with her beside him, kissing him good morning.

He imagined a house, light, and Felicity sitting by the fire holding a baby in her arms.

"Oliver? Wake up."

His eyes cracked open. "Hey."

He was still pillowed on her lap, which meant she slept sit against the tree instead of laid down.

He rose to a sitting position and turned to look at her. Her eyes were dark, circled in tiredness and bloodshot. He caressed her face.

"You didn't sleep."

It wasn't a question, so she simply kissed him on the lips.

"It hurts, but I'm fine. You needed to sleep more than me."

He trailed his fingers down her cheek. "You're not _fine_."

She sighted. "I'm just tired. I can't believe I'm saying this but- I think I want to go to the hospital."

He nodded, kissing her forehead. She still had the fever. "I know. We'll get home- and you'll be okay, Felicity." He didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself. Maybe both of them.

Oliver made her eat something before leaving again.

They had to be close now.

Around early afternoon they got out of the forest and found themselves in a plain covered in snow. But it was wide and clear for the trees.

"Is this—" Felicity's voice reached his ears and he nodded, a little smile on his lips.

"It's a road!" He turned to his right where the road went down the mountain in large curves.

Felicity smiled. "I think this is the road that we saw in that stupid map, the road that is closed during winter—"

"Yes, it goes down that way- maybe it will take us to that house." He walked slowly to the other end of the road, where the mountain went down again into the forest.

He lifted his head, and the light was right ahead of them.

So- They could take the road, but since it was a panoramical road, would mean at least another three or four days of walking.

Or they could cut the way by going down the dale. Which was definitely more dangerous but surely faster.

He turned to her to speak but like she read his mind, Felicity just arched her eyebrow at him, already limping to take the shortcut down the side of the road.

It was steeper than the path before, but they simply couldn't afford another week of walking in their conditions. They couldn't survive that much time.

And that- was their _final_ mistake.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the support and reviews! :)**

* * *

The first five or six kilometers were a pleasure. The descent was easy and a lot less wearisome.

She was limping beside him, giving his arms a little rest. His hand gripped her waist to help her keep her balance and they were making their way down the mountain slowly.

"I'm telling you now if we survive this, I don't want to see snow for a very long time."

Oliver smiled beside her, squeezing her hand around his neck. "No If. We'll survive this. We're almost there."

She stopped to catch her breath, placing a hand on his arm to keep her balance, making him stop too. "I know you don't need more, but this is going to be one hell of a story, that's for sure."

"Yeah."

She looked at him. "And yet—I'm _glad_." Oliver's eyes trailed from the ground to her and their gaze locked. "I mean, I don't love the pain and what we've been through, I hate to see _you_ in pain and I hate this damn forest—and I know that I sound crazy—but who knows if we would be honest with each other about our feelings if that plane didn't crash down with us in it? We're both so _stubborn_ — and we wasted _so_ much time."

The regret in her voice washed over him and he felt the need to apologize, again. "I'm sorry—"

She squeezed his hand. "No—it's just—I'm glad that we've made it here. I'm not glad that it happened this way, of course. I'm not glad that it took us almost die like a thousand times—"

He leaned to her face for a kiss. "Hey—"

She was silenced by his lips and his hand to her cold cheek.

"I know— I'd love to think that we would have made it here in any case- but I'm glad too." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled, kissing him back. After minutes, he broke away with a smirk on his face.

"We learned another thing in here."

She arched a brow at him. "What?"

"That you can be a camping person after all."

She laughed a little, and he laughed along, the sound spreading like the wind across the forest.

And then- it all happened in a second.

* * *

One moment they were leaning to each other, talking and laughing- the next they were tumbling down the mountain.

He lost the grip of her hand and he just kept rolling down, and he couldn't stop himself. He felt the snow, ground, wood, ice- and then nothing.

Oliver didn't know how much time had passed, but when he opened his eyes again the only thing he could see was snow.

Just like when he opened his eyes for the first time almost fifteen days before.

It was everywhere, in his eyes, in his lungs, in his mouth.

He was _buried_ alive.

The only part of him he could move was his right fingers, but only those. He tried to breathe, he tried to work with his arms to create space in the snow.

He had to get out of there. He had to find Felicity.

He wanted to scream her name, call her, tell her that he was there and he was going to keep his promise and take her home—but he _couldn't_.

The more he moved to get free, the more snow invaded his mouth- until he couldn't take a single breath.

He was _suffocating_.

And it wasn't _fair_. They were so close.

He was going to let her down again. And he was so tired of disappointing her, so tired of disappointing himself. But he was also tired of fighting. He would be so easy to just close his eyes and let the destiny did his course. Because at this point, Oliver wasn't sure it was his destiny to survive. Maybe he had escaped death too many times, and it was finally the time to let go and just stop fighting it. And he was surprised to find a part of himself that was _okay_ with that.

But Felicity? She didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve to die, especially not like this.

The thought of her scared and hurt, forced him to try and take another breath. More snow invaded his mouth and this time it was just too much.

He was _dying_.

And just like the past three years, the last person he saw before succumbing to the darkness—was _her_.

* * *

He didn't know how much time had passed, but suddenly he felt a hand searching his. Someone gripped his fingers and he felt it pull and then dig the snow around his arm. And then the other, and then he could move an inch.

And finally, it took the snow off his face and he could breathe.

He rolled out of that tomb of snow coughing, trying to get his lungs working.

When he managed to stop coughing and the pain in his chest had subdued a little, he took the sweetest breath of his life.

"Felicity—" He opened his eyes, and his heart stopped beating altogether.

Felicity was spread on the snow, face down and unmoving, a hand extended toward him.

A puddle of blood was coloring the snow around her.

 _No._

* * *

The fall had brought them on the bottom of the slope, and while he was buried under the snow, she was launched forward and she was slammed right against a rock.

She had crawled her way to him and pulled him out, leaving a trail of blood on the snow.

She _saved_ him.

Her arm was fractured again, but this time the bone was out of her skin and was pushing against her jacket.

And- she had a branch sticking out of her side.

She was in shock, and every movement without pain medication could have killed her. She pushed through all of this, and she _saved_ him.

The emotions choked him on a breath and his hands were trembling.

"Felicity—" He turned her on her back and the scream that came out of her mouth made some birds fly away from the trees over them.

The blood was seeping through her jacket and from her abdomen and her eyes were clouded in agony. Her face was tilted back, and her hand was closed in a fist in the snow.

"Felicity- look at me." He covered her with the survived blanket lying there. "I need to find help."

Her eyes were closed and tears ran down her cheeks.

She shook her head, trying to speak. "Don't-" She gripped his hand for dear life, squeezing his fingers in hers.

A wave of pain washed through her and she gasped, her lungs constricting. He placed a hand over her heart and the other on her cheek.

"You're in shock. You need to breathe, Felicity. _Please_. Deep breaths. Don't try to speak- just _breathe_."

She finally filled her lungs with some air. "Don't—D-Don't leave me-"

He stroked her cheek. "You tried to get rid of me this whole time."

She shook her head again, shutting her eyes closed as her body _jerked_ up in a spasm. She was pierced with pain. He felt like he was dying just by watching her.

"If I move you, I'll kill you." He wiped her tears with his fingers.

"Felicity, _please._ Look at me."

She cracked her eyes open, agony staring back at him.

"I—I'm-" She arched her back in pain, her body _twisting_.

He cupped her face. "Shh- Breathe-"

"S-Stay—"

He felt tears pooling in his eyes.

"If I stay, you'll _die_ right in front of my eyes- and I won't let that happen, do you hear me? Felicity?"

A sob escaped her mouth, but her eyes focused back on him. He wiped the tears and blood away from her face.

"I need to find help. I'll be back- I _swear_. Do you trust me?"

She blinked at him. "I-I _love_ you." It came out in a whisper but had him choked on a sob. It was all he needed to know.

He kissed her, their tears melting together.

"I _love_ you."

Her hand let go of his, and he started running.


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver knew running.

He had run all his life- mostly away from something.

He ran away from his responsibilities and commitment as fast as he could.

He ran away from his family and friends.

He ran away from emotions.

And yet, he never ran like he was running to save the woman he loved.

Every time he fell, or he wanted to just lay down and give up to the pain, to the exhaustion and just die- he saw _her_.

Laughing, smiling- he saw her saving his life while injured and in pain.

And that fueled the strength in his legs. So he kept running.

He fell, and he got up. _Again and again_.

His ribs were burning and he coughed blood more than a few times—but he kept going. The pain was just another reminder of what they had gone through—and that this wasn't their end line.

This wasn't going to end like this. He was going to keep his promise. No matter _what_.

So he ran like the wind.

He didn't know how much time had passed or many miles he tackled, but at some point, he arrived in what seemed to be a parking lot in front of a winter's chalet.

There were cars and snowboards and he could hear people talking and laughing inside.

He pushed the door open, breathing hard and coughing blood- and when all the people inside turned to look at him with curious eyes- only a word came out of his mouth.

 _Help._

* * *

Two minutes later he was on the back of a snowmobile. The guy driving and he were flying towards the spot where Oliver had left her. Two more guys on snowmobiles were following behind them.

He kept his finger point straight ahead. Toward her.

Finally, after what he thought were hours, he saw their familiar blanket on the snow. He didn't even wait for the ride to stop before he was running to reach her.

Felicity's eyes were closed, and she was covered in snow.

Oliver brushed his hand on her cheek. "Felicity?"

 _Please. I love you. Don't leave me. I'm here._

She squinted one eye open.

* * *

After that, all happened in a blur.

The guy behind him took out of his bag a gun and raising his hand he fired a signal flare up in the sky. Felicity wasn't completely conscious but her eyes were open and she was staring at the red flare going up, illuminating the dark of the night.

He could only stare at the light reflecting in her eyes. She was _alive_. They were alive.

And as he watched the red smoke leaving a trail in her blue eyes- it all seemed so surreal.

The past twenty days felt so _surreal_.

A few moments later they could hear the helicopter approaching.

It landed near their spot and the paramedics immediately put her on a stretcher, giving her oxygen, an IV and pain medication.

There wasn't enough space for him, so they loaded only her in. He grabbed her hand as the engine came to life.

Their eyes _locked_.

The helicopter raised from the ground and her hand slipped from his. He watched her fly away from him- and his heart fled away with her.

Just when he was about to collapse, the Russian guy that took him there patted his back. "Come on man, I'll take you to the hospital."

* * *

By the time Oliver reached the hospital, there were reporters waiting for him by the doors.

The police that escorted them there made room for him to enter and in ten minutes he had a room and an IV planted in his arm.

He also had three broken ribs and other two inclined with a lung compromised, as well as a severe form of hypothermia and malnutrition.

He fought to know about Felicity until they told him that she was in surgery, her conditions were severe but stable. When he refused to go back to his room, the doctor accompanied him to wait in her room instead.

He took that time to call John, only to find out that he was already in Russia- looking for them.

Almost five hours later she was transported back to her room.

He sat on the chair beside her, taking her hand in his.

Her cheeks were pinker and her vitals were good. Her arm was bandaged with metal spikes coming out of her skin. Her leg was hoisted up from the mattress and there was a big bandage on her abdomen.

They gave her antibiotics for the infection that was spreading in her knee and arm. It was bad but not dangerous.

The fever was passing.

She was _safe_. For the first time in almost twenty days. And he could finally _breathe_.

Oliver kissed her hand and then her mouth, brushing his lips over her skin.

"We made it, Felicity."

The nurse took him back to his room when he fell asleep with his head on her lap.

* * *

John arrived at the hospital the next morning.

The two friends embraced for a few minutes before Oliver took him to see Felicity.

She was still asleep, and they both sat beside the bed.

"You both look like ghosts. How is she, really?" Dig sounded worried, his eyes traveling from him to Felicity.

"She's- better. It wasn't easy for her." He took her hand in his.

John turned his eyes at him.

"And you, man?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look- _wrecked_. Both of you."

"It was hard. But she made it easier for me."

"How did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything special, John. I just kept us alive."

"Oliver, you were both injured and you carried her through the mountains for miles. For days. I mean, I know that you aren't new with surviving in difficult circumstances but this is Felicity we're talking about, seeing her like that- must have been a lot even for you."

Oliver leaned back against the chair, looking at his friend without giving him an answer. Because yeah, seeing her in pain and injured like that, was something that he would never forget.

"When did you realize that we didn't-"

John passed a hand over his face. "I didn't know until Anatoly called me. He said you didn't show up at the Bratva meeting. So I started looking, but since the plane was private and your GPS-"

"Yeah, it got destroyed in the crash."

John nodded. "At first we thought someone took you. Maybe because of the Arrow, or the mob. Anatoly moved his assets but—"

Oliver shook his head. "It was just an accident- It was all just an _accident_."

John nodded. "I think Anatoly will be here tomorrow. Thea was going out of her mind as well. She wanted to come with me but I convinced her to stay home. I called her before I arrived. And- I called to inform the death of the pilot to the company, too."

"Thank you, John."

"You seem— _different_. What happened out there?"

Oliver knew that the question was more like: What are you not telling me?

Oliver tore his eyes from Felicity to John.

How could he explain what happened? How could he explain what they had survived together?

 _With what words?_

He shook his head without answering. John kept staring at him, weighing his lack of words.

After a few minutes of silence, John spoke again.

"Don't run man." His voice was sure and almost forceful. Oliver turned to look at him. "What?"

"Don't run. I know you, Oliver. When things get too much scary, you run. I get it. I know it's difficult for you. But you can't run this time—"

"I'm not—"

"Don't tell me that the thought hadn't crossed your mind, Oliver—"

Oliver opened his mouth, but after a few seconds, he closed it again. Of course, he thought about it.

John shifted in his chair. "She's strong. She survived this- Both of you did. But she won't survive losing you. If you leave after what happened- if you run, there's no turning back."

"John—"

"Listen man, you can handle this how you want. But know this—she'll come after you. Just like I will."

Oliver stared at his friend for a long moment, before nodding.

"I'm not going to leave her. I couldn't even if I wanted to. She's—she's my whole world."

That surely caught his attention. John's head snapped to look at his best friend. "What?"

"She told me I needed to choose. So I chose her."

He took her limp hand in his, kissing her palm.

"I told her I love her."

John's eyes sparkled with stupor for a moment, before he was smiling at his friend.

"I'm glad."

Oliver turned his eyes to her.

"She was wound pretty badly, John. And I couldn't do anything. I never felt so impotent. All I could do was watching her fight the pain—and she fought like-" He shook his head incapable of finding the right word. "She's so _strong_. I never realized how strong she is. It became a close call a couple of times, and she asked me to leave her there- to save myself. She was willing to die alone—for _me_."

John features crumbled a little.

A few tears ran down Oliver's eyes.

"And when I actually did it—when I left her there, scared and alone in the forest—she was hurt and bleeding and I didn't know if—" His voice cracked.

"You had to, man. She wouldn't be here if you didn't."

He shook his head. "No- It was her. She _saved_ me."

John shifted his eyes between his two friends.

 _"I think you two saved each other."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the last chapter!**

 **I'm so happy I decided to share this story. I really want to thank all of you for your support, comments, and reviews- I read them all and I appreciate that you took the time to write your thoughts about this story.**

 **I'm thinking about writing an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet. What do you think? Please let me know!**

 **In the meantime, the story is complete.**

 **THANK YOU!**

* * *

 _Voices._

There were so many voices in her head that she couldn't even form a thought.

All of that noise was a firm contrast from the silence that they had been living in for twenty days. The forest was always so silent, even when the storm was in full force and the wind was speeding against the trees—there was _silence_. The only constant sound was Oliver's soft voice.

 _Oliver_.

Like electricity going through a wire- her body came alive, and she could feel everything all at once—it was overwhelming.

She was moving in a bed, but some of her limbs were held still.

She wanted to scream- call for Oliver. What happened? Was he okay? Oh God, was he _alive_?

Why couldn't she open her eyes? Why couldn't she move?

 _Panic_ fell on her like a blanket and she couldn't breathe. She felt hands on her, keeping her still—and she thrashed on the bed, jerking away. She was afraid—she wanted Oliver.

And just like she had called him with her mind, beyond the noise—she could hear him. _Yelling_ her name. His voice was so distant and so clouded by the others around her that she was terrified she was just dreaming it—tears ran down her cheeks.

She heard it again, this time closer—and finally, she opened her eyes. She needed to see him. Reassure herself that he was there and alive.

The light was blinding, pain spiked in her head but she forced herself to remain present—to keep her eyes open.

And there were people. _Strangers_. Doctors all around her, touching her, keeping her still, checking the tubes and vitals, machines beeping behind her. _Panic_. Her eyes landed on her arm for a second, and when she saw the metal spikes coming out of her skin the fear swelled in her chest even more, keeping her from taking a full breath.

 _"FELICITY_!" He was shouting her name. "Get out of my way! Let me see her—" His voice was strong and _angry_ , but she couldn't see him. And the panic increased.

She tried to speak. "O-Oliver?"

One of the doctors was pushing her to lie down on the bed. "Miss Smoak you have to calm down—"

And _finally_ , he ran into the room.

Her heart stopped—she could only stare at him. He was _alive_. His breaths were ragged and his eyes were moving frantically until they landed on her.

And the John entered the room as well and her heart stopped again— He was there, too. She had _missed_ him so much.

A sob got stuck in her throat and her lungs constricted in her chest.

And Oliver _moved_. He read the panic in her eyes and he made his way into the room, pushing out of the way the doctors that tried to stop him until he was right in front of her, cradling her face in his hands.

And tears ran down her cheeks like a river. But she still couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe?

He was watching her with eyes clouded in worry, his thumbs caressing her skin.

"Felicity, baby— _breathe_. You're having a panic attack, you need to breathe. You're okay—We're okay."

"We'll give her something to make her sleep and—" The words of the doctor by her side ran through her head and her eyes went _wide_. She shook her head frantically. _No_ , she didn't want to sleep again. She wanted to breathe, to hold Oliver and John—she didn't want the darkness anymore.

Without even weighting her reaction, both Oliver and John turned to the man. "No drugs. She just needs a moment—"

Oliver's eyes returned to hers. "Shh. Just breathe. Close your eyes—" Her head shook again. What if he'll disappear?

Like he read her thoughts, his lips landed on her forehead. " _I'm here_ —we're here. We're not going anywhere—but you need to calm down. Close your eyes and listen to my voice."

She did.

Her hand gripped his wrist, her finger finding his strong pulse.

And finally, she could take a breath. Her lungs relaxed in her chest, her shoulders slumping down from exhaustion.

His voice was soft and gentle against her skin. " _Breathe_. Just breathe—You're okay. You're safe."

After minutes—she was fine.

And there was silence. Her mind came down from the frenzy and she could only hear their breaths melting together.

She opened her eyes again. The doctors and nurses had vanished, leaving only Oliver and John in the room. Oliver was brushing his thumbs under her eyes, over her cheeks, and into her hair. John was sitting on the bed on her other side, his hand squeezing her shoulder.

Her eyes met Oliver's and he was smiling softly at her, never breaking contact which she was grateful. He grounded her.

She slowly found her voice. "Are you _okay_?" And he knew she was asking a lot more questions. Did they take care of you? Your ribs? Have you slept? Have you eaten? He simply nodded. "I'm fine."

She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Her eyes traveled to John. He smiled warmly and more tears soaked her cheeks.

"John—"

"Hey, girl."

Oliver kissed her on the forehead, moving away just an inch so she could turn toward their friend.

She reached for him as John leaned to her, engulfing her in his arms. She burrowed her face in his massive chest, surrounded by his warmth.

She struggled to speak."I thought I would never—" More tears. She shut her eyes closed. John held her closer. "I missed you so much, girl."

She smiled into his chest. "I missed you, too."

"I'm so glad you're okay. Both of you. You scared me—" She sniffled against his shirt. "We scared us, too."

She slowly let him go, and John wiped her cheeks with his hands. When her eyes landed on Oliver, he was watching her with an _intensity_ that made her shift on the bed. John looked between the two of them before squeezing Oliver's shoulder.

"I'll call Lyla—" He moved toward the door, but her voice stopped him. "John—I love you." She smiled.

He smiled back, his eyes softening even more. "I love you too, girl."

And then they were alone for the first time since the rescue.

Their eyes locked together and without saying a word, she just opened her arm as Oliver crashed to her. They _collided_ like the opposite poles of a magnet. His face buried into her neck and the only hand she could move came around his shoulder, keeping him close.

"I thought-" She choked on a sob, and he leaned back to look at her, cradling her face in his palms.

"It's okay. We're fine now- we're okay." He kissed her forehead, her nose, her eyes.

"I-I was afraid I would never see you again—never get the _chance_ to tell you-"

He shook his head against hers.

" _I'm here_ —We're safe. We made it."

She smiled through the tears, caressing the scruff on his cheek. "You kept your promise—I _knew_ you would." And there it was again, her unbelievable faith in him that just shook him to his core. He kissed her forehead, moving her closer to his body until there was no space left between them.

"I'm sorry for leaving you there—I'm so sorry, Felicity."

She shook her head, making him look at her. Her eyes sure and full of love. She hoped he could see the certainty and belief in her look.

"You saved my life, Oliver- _again_."

Oliver wiped her tears away.

"You saved mine first— what you did on that mountain-"

"I did it because I love you, Oliver Queen." She interrupted him, brushing her thumbs under his eyes.

His heart stopped, and he just stared at her. She was smiling at him- that beautiful _addicting_ smile that he loved so much.

She took his breath away—with everything she _did_. Every word she _said_.

He was still having a hard time believing that this amazing woman chose him to be the one she loved, that she was _brave_ enough to give him her heart—to trust him to take care of her, to love her. But she did. She _chose_ him—and he chose her.

Even if there was really no choice to make. It has always been her. It would always be her.

He kissed her- and he never wanted to stop.

He engulfed her in his arms and they just kissed, pouring every emotion, worry, pain and fear they experienced in the past days. It was all in there.

They kissed until she needed air, and he smiled.

"I love you so much, Felicity. I'm sorry it took me so long-"

Her lips silenced his words. There was nothing more to say, really.

She leaned her forehead against his, breathing the same air.

"Let's go _home_."


End file.
